Life After Death
by AnotherYourslf
Summary: Samantha Morgan's life has always been filled with unrest, but what happens when her past and others comes back to life? This is based in present time with Sam being pregnant and about to give birth when some people from her past reveal some deep dark secrets. This is my take on why Lucky has been MIA and who is there when Sam goes into labor.
1. Chapter 1 - Clues

Chapter 1 – Clues

 _Author's Note: This is how I hope baby "Scout" will be born. This does not tie into the current storyline on General Hospital. I do not own the characters and this is Jasam centric with a dash of Lusam for redemption. Background Sam is pregnant with her 3_ _rd_ _child, 2_ _nd_ _with Jason, and she is close to her delivery date._

Sam was heading into her final ultrasound before the big day and she couldn't help, but be filled with excitement and a little bit nervous. Sam had not been listening too closely to her doctor's instructions of taking it easy and most of her time had been split between trying to figure out the car bombing to clear Sonny and holding the pieces of her mother's life together. It seemed at each turn she just couldn't catch a break, but she was a Cassadine and cursed nonetheless by the old shrew so she really didn't expect it to be all smooth sailing. Sam waited patiently in the lounge at General Hospital for her appointment when she decided take a walk to the chapel.

As Sam made her way into the chapel she couldn't help, but feel as though someone or something was watching her she quickly glanced around and no one seemed to be there. She turned to the candles and lit the stick making a silent pray asking her beloved Lila to watch over her baby and their family and letting her know how grateful so was to be a mother again after everything that had transpired. As Sam was ready to blow out the flame the door burst open and a gust of air blew through the room. Sam was taken back by the disturbance and looked towards the person busting in and she couldn't help to feel something familiar.

There standing in the entryway stood a man looking disheveled and worried he quickly made his way over to Sam and took her hand. Sam jolted back from the man taking a moment for her eyes to focus and it suddenly occurred to her why the man felt familiar because it was in fact someone she knew, quite well. "Lucky?" Sam whispered as she stepped forward cautiously not knowing why he was there and how he had found Sam in the hospital chapel of all places.

Lucky's eyes slowly met Sam's and she noticed immediately they were swelling with tears and what seemed to be remorse and guilt. Lucky half-grinned at Sam afraid of what to say and how he could possibly explain everything swirling in his head and heart he had to tell her the truth before it was too late. "Sam, it's me. I don't have much time to explain, but I need you to come with me." Lucky started to walk towards the door hoping that Sam would follow him on instinct, but after he took a few steps he noticed she wasn't behind him.

Sam stood shocked and stunned at the candles not understanding why this man from her past had suddenly reemerged here of all places and was asking her to come with him. "Lucky, what are you talking about? You expect me to just take a leap of faith and follow you to god only knows where and for what? You pop up 2 years ago with Jake miraculously alive without a peep to me that you knew my husband was alive and well and living right under my nose and you didn't even consider the hurt and devastation this had on me or my son. Lucky, I trusted you and considered us friends and you knew above anyone else what the truth meant to me and you kept HER secret. Why the hell would I trust you or have anything to do with you?"

Sam took a step back turning her back away from Lucky not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing the tears in her eyes. She gently rubbed her stomach and cleared her throat ready to walk right past him as though he didn't exist. Lucky caught her arm gently and looked deep into her eyes. "Sam, let me explain. I know that I hurt you and betrayed our friendship, but if you give me a chance I want to make this right that is why I'm here."

Sam took a deep breath as a single tear fell down her face on instinct Lucky took his thumb and wiped it away hoping to reach her and past the wall she deservingly placed between them. "Sam I can't go into all of it right now, but if you ever trusted me I need you to believe me when I say I had a reason for what I did and what I have to tell you will change everything."

Sam jerked her arm away still disgusted by Lucky's touch after feeling he yet again chose his allegiance to Saint Elizabeth over her. "You expect me to take you on your word after you bring Jake back from the dead and neglect to tell me my husband is alive just so you can stay in Saint Elizabeth's good graces. Tell me Lucky what the hell is so special about that woman that every man I've been close to loses all sense of logic and reason to come to her rescue? I'm done being back-up to her and it seems Jason finally has seen the light, it's about time you open your eyes and be the father to your kids I knew you were and could be."

Lucky looked down at the ground letting her words wash over him and each word stinging like a dagger of truth. He knew what he did was wrong and no apology could ever help repair the pain he caused her, but with any luck he could try and right a grievance wrong before it was too late. "Sam, you are right I've become exactly what I never wanted to be – an absentee father and that is part of the reason I'm here now, but I need you to hear me. Can we please go somewhere and talk?"

Sam sat at one of the pews and motioned for him to sit next to her she wasn't she why she was compelled to listen, but after all of her own mistakes and lies she wanted to give him the opportunity to tell her his side of things. Lucky sat next to Sam and wasn't quite sure where to begin so he thought the best place would be where he left off or better yet just left.

"Sam, I never meant to hurt you or Danny and everyone else so drastically effected by Liz's lies. You and I both know the dramatic effects lies and secrets can have on those you hold close. I need to tell you everything, but to do so I need to start with when I came back with Jake. As you know my father and I tracked Jake down after countless clues from Helena and her wicked game. Helena has always been obsessed with the Spencer family and took great satisfaction at any misery she could inflict on us and I finally figured out to what depths she would go."

"After losing Sioban and finding out about Nikolas and Elizabeth I needed to clear my head and hopefully heal my heart. I was doing volunteer work abroad when one day I received an envelope on my door step with a key in it and a note. As soon as I opened the note a chill ran through my body and I knew from the handwriting who it was from – Helena. She told me that to find true peace I needed to unlock the secrets of my past. I didn't understand at the time what she meant, but then I received a frantic call from my father the next day and he had received a similar letter, but his contained a list of coordinates and a map. You know my dad can't resist a challenge especially from the likes of the Sea Witch so we both set out on this journey."

"We didn't know what we would uncover along the way and never in my wildest dreams what I have thought that it would lead to Jake. So, we made it to the coordinates and of course it was on Cassadine Island, we made our way into the castle through the old passageways trying to remain undetected. My father recalled being there once before and at one point we ran into some trouble with a guard and there was an altercation. We easily took out the guard and my father switched his clothes with the guard hoping to bring less attention if we came across others. We made our way in through the kitchen and cellar and that's when we heard it. I heard a little boy laughing, but it wasn't just any little boy it was familiar." Lucky recalled the smell of fresh baked cookies wafting through the air and suddenly a flash of a little boy bolted past the doorway beckoning to a worker.

Just as Lucky and Luke were about to go after a glass wall cut them off and a screen dropped from the ceiling and it was the face he dreaded, it was the Sea Witch herself. "Well it appears you Spencer boys wasted little time pursuing my love notes. Now before either of you start spouting out endless questions let me explain why I've brought you here and how each of you will play a part in our next game. You see while our rivalry has always been so tantalizing I thought of a slightingly different twist for this new round of fun and to expand upon the players. I've always adored our cat and mouse game, but it occurred to me that I've neglected my family even the bastards that I loathe."

Lucky looked to Luke with a puzzled face and was afraid of what was to come. "I love my grandson and when I heard that he entangled himself with the likes of that insipid nurse my stomach turned and I decided that it was time for a new game. I do apologize to going to such lengths of involving yet another innocent child in our game it was an unfortunate necessary means to the end. I always wanted another chance to groom a Spencer and when Jake's accident occurred I seized the opportunity to right a wrong. I understand you both grieved for this boy and I think you both knew the truth in your hearts as to why your pain was so deep. That leads me to my next quest for you both the key I gave you Lucky will unlock a secret to your past and breathe life into your future. Once you put all of the pieces together you will then understand how naughty the nurse has really been."

Lucky told Sam that the screen faded and he and Luke doubled back the way they came trying to find another way through this dreaded castle. They finally made their way into the library and Luke found a baby book with a lock on it sitting on the desk. Lucky took out the key and it opened the lock and they opened the book carefully not knowing what Helena had instore for them. There was an envelope in the front inside were small pieces of burnt paper and a note that said "A new regime rises from the ashes." Lucky looked at the small burned pieces of paper and could only make out a few words, but the words he found struck him to the core.

Sam turned to Lucky unsettled by the story and by the looming words of her dead grandmother. This woman was still toying with them from beyond the grave. Sam slid her hand over Lucky's and nudged him to continue.

Lucky took a few deep breaths and braced himself for the fallout of what he was about to reveal to Sam.


	2. Chapter 2 - Results

Chapter 2 - Results

 _Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews I love hearing any sort of feedback and I must say this story has been floating around in my head and I needed to get it out. To clarify I wanted to state that in this story Lucky is being played by Greg Vaughan and Jason is played by Billy Miller. Now I will warn those that have made it this far this is NOT Liz or Liason friendly as I mentioned there will be touches of Lusam and mainly focused on Jasam._

Lucky felt frozen on the pew not knowing how exactly to say the words that were ripping at his heart to the woman that he once held so close. Sam rubbed her hand in a soothing way over Lucky's knowing that she was comforting her friend and longing for that friendship again. Lucky looked down and around the room struggling to avoid her eyes and what they would speak once he told her. "Sam, you are the only person aside from my father, Helena and I that will know what I'm about to tell you and I need you to keep it that way at least for now."

Sam grimaced a little wondering what Lucky could have to tell her that would warrant her keeping it a secret. "Lucky, whatever you have to tell me I will keep it to myself if that is what you ask on one condition. If this truth could affect myself or my family and put one of us in danger I can't keep that from Jason." Sam paused to see if she could gauge his reaction to this deal.

Lucky sighed and tensed a bit hearing the mob enforcer's name and all secrets and lies that he carried with him. "Sam I would never purposefully put you or your kids in danger. I know as well as anybody else how much you wanted a family and how important it is to you. Understand that I want you to have a happy life Sam and for it to be built on honesty. You once told me that a loving relationship could not survive without honesty. Sometimes we think that we are sparing the other person more hurt by keeping the truth hidden, but the reality is that we disrespect that relationship and the love by not living truthfully."

Lucky knew what he was about to say would rock the foundation of her life and bring the past crashing into the present. He couldn't live this lie anymore and Helena had given her orders so to keep those he cared about safe he had to follow the rules. "Sam the pieces of burnt paper were a paternity test."

Sam had a puzzled look on her face not quite following where he was going with the paternity test and how it possibly impacted her. "Okay, so who was it for? What am I saying it was for Aiden right, so this is her way to try to stick it to you yet again rubbing it in your face that there was a question of his father? Lucky, I'm so sorry that old hag lived to torment you and your family and even now she is messing with you. Please don't give her the satisfaction, you are his father and in my mind, you've been the only real father Cameron has ever had. So…" Sam trailed off as Lucky raised his finger to her mouth to quiet her.

"Sam, please let me explain. After my father and I found the book and the pieces of paper we knew that we were on borrowed time still in that heinous castle. We collected the book and the envelope and headed out of the library hoping to find the way back to the kitchen. We ended up getting lost a few times and then suddenly another glass wall bursts in front of us and there is no way out another screen lowers from the ceiling and like clockwork there is Sea Witch right on time."

" _Aww bravo you two I'm quite impressed how well you navigate yourself around the grounds it's as if you've been here before and that is quite true for all of the male Spencer's. I've always been intrigued by your resiliency and your loyalty to your blood. You know Lucky they say blood is thicker than water, but you've raised those boys as your own blood or not. I'm sure when you looked at Jake you saw glimpses of yourself, it's remarkable how you are drawn or connected to another person by instinct alone. Do you ever wonder what he would look like if he were alive?"_ Suddenly the video switches to what appeared to be a live feed with a date stamp and time in the corner.

Lucky's eyes instantly fixed on the young boy painting, his dusty blonde hair his back was turned and then the angle shifted and the camera zoomed in and it was then that Lucky's heart sank. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was Jake. Lucky continued looking into Sam's eyes and tears began to well. "Sam, I couldn't believe it there he was as clear as day my son, he was alive and looked amazing. I wanted to shatter that glass and find him and take him into my arms and hug him, but then her voice deflated my joy."

" _You see Lucky I might not have been successful with your programming, but it was as if this little boy had been handpicked for my teachings. While most of those varmints that infest Port, Charles believe you to be the father of Jacob Martin Spencer and others knew this to be true in name only I knew the truth in a most delicious way. You both well know that I adore my games with the Spencer clan, but then it occurred to me that it would be that much sweeter to involve the vile outcasts of my family in the fun as well. In my reviews of your marital state Lucky I found it quite delicious that the halo wearing Nurse had fallen from grace right into the arms of my bastard granddaughter's lethal enforcer's arms. Honestly it was so poetic that my bastard granddaughter would be thrown aside like the trash she is and then to learn that he supposedly impregnated the town Saint. So, I watched and waited for all the pieces to crumble and they did eventually, but there was one large piece that was man made by one person in particular."_

" _My men had been watching her as a precaution so that I was tuned into every aspect of your life. I knew of your marital issues and the infidelities, but what I was quite puzzled by was what happened after the twit had a DNA test performed. Now before you start assuming the worst of me I am simply relaying the information as I heard. On the day, she received the test results she did the most peculiar thing, she burned it. Now I'm going to let you know what this means now, take a look in the envelope. Look at the words remaining "Jacob Martin.." "Lucas Lorenzo…99.9%" Remember as I stated I had nothing to do with any alterations in this test I'm giving information that has been withheld from you and so many others for far too long. I'm sure you are questioning the validity of this information as was I when my people brought me the remaining discarded pieces to my next player."_

"I looked at the screen and couldn't say anything and I was barely breathing Sam I could not process her ridiculous accusation. I immediately dismissed it and thought she had somehow created a computer animated likeness to Jake and was trying to mess with me I mean why would Elizabeth burn a paternity test that had me listed as the father to Jake? It made no sense after the fallout of the infidelities there would be no reason for Elizabeth to lie about Jason being the father or was there? I started to think back to when everything was so messy and how information came out and by whom.

Sam was dumbfounded by the information with so many questioning circling her brain she had a hard time remembering to breath herself. Everything from that time was bombarding her from overhearing Jason and Liz talking about him keeping the secret he was Jake's father and then flashing to watching Maureen kidnap him and then of course to holding the little boy in the blanket after escaping from the Russians. That little boy had built her up and broken her down in the rawest way, even today she felt reminders of past mistakes and the ripples of such things.

"Okay, hold on Lucky" Sam said as she rubbed her hands over her face and through her hair squeezing her eyes shut trying to rationalize all of this. "You are telling me that YOU are in fact Jake's father and Elizabeth has known the whole time? This is crazy Lucky she told you and Jason the results I mean practically told Jason on her dying breath why on earth would she pick then to say something like that and then to continue the lie? Helena has truly gotten to you and I'm so sorry, but this simply can't be true. Jason is his father and though there were times I hated to admit that because of my own selfish reasons they now have a wonderful relationship and our arrangement with visitation with Elizabeth is finally settled. Even if there is a remote possibility this is true why carry on with this lie when it could be so easily tested. At any given point, there could have been a reason to draw blood and with Danny's cancer scare there might be a reason for Jake to be screened. What I'm trying to say is that it doesn't make any sense the extent to which Elizabeth would further this supposed lie."

Lucky grabbed her hands and looked her sincerely in her eyes trying to search for that trust or that faith. "Sam I know this sounds crazy, but I had my own tests run and it's true now obtaining the sample and conditions around that is another discussion. I have the proof Sam, but here's the thing I was allowed to bring Jake back under some serious conditions and anything violating those terms could have disastrous consequences for many people. I'm not sure of the details, but what I can share is that Helena had some freakish change of heart about you and your connection to the Cassadines. She instructed me to come here now and share this with you because you are demonstrating your link to your linage. That crazy hag was rambling on and on about the next Cassadine heir and how you would eventually embrace your family heritage and the amazing potential and fire you lived your life by. "

"Lucky, now I know you're joking because that old witch sat on her death bed cursing me and mine and all I beget does that sound like an admiring grandparent to you? I mean I even pricked my finger on Jason's plaque and then that horrendous nightmare I had of him being shot and dead in our bed. That bitch makes Joan Crawford look like June Clever. For someone claiming to adore me and see such vast potential she was sure quick to try and decimate my character and reason for living."

"Sam I need you to let me finish because this is critical to you and your family, that finger prick was manufactured. It was all set-up by her Sam, she has been slowly poisoning your system and her people are the only ones with the cure. This is serious Sam and I can't emphasis this enough she will allow you to be treated privately, but no one can know otherwise..." Lucky was halted mid-sentence by Sam standing abruptly.

"What the hell? I'm 8 months pregnant Lucky and you are telling me that my deranged dead grandmother poisoned me and is restricting me from telling any of my family anything. This is unbelievable I mean I knew you could be cruel, but now I know you're lying because you couldn't possibly think it is okay to come to me and say that I'm poisoned and my life and my baby's life could be in jeopardy if I don't follow Helena's sick rules this is low even for you."

Sam started to try and leave anything to get some air back into her lungs after such a gut punch. Lucky tugged on her elbow pleading with his eyes "Sam there's more please sit down. You know that Helena doesn't just willingly offer up life altering information out of the goodness of her heart so of course there is a catch inlaid in all of these various revelations. I was told I could reveal Jake's paternity and your poisoning only under the condition that I would bring you back to Cassadine Island to be treated without anyone knowing otherwise she would unleash her schoolings of Jake upon all of Port Charles."

"Sam he is my son and I did this I put all of this in motion and all of you in jeopardy, please I'm begging you to go along with this there are too many lives at stake. Please let me make this right for you and all of us, you have to believe that I want you to have a long and happy life surrounded by those that support and love you the most." Lucky searched her posture and body language to see if he could sense any shift, but he felt nothing so he waited.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fantasy

Chapter 3 - Fantasy

 _Author's Note: I want to apologize for some confusion in the previous chapter I will admit I might have written it while drinking a pinch of wine and didn't clearly indicate that Helena is in fact dead present day. Lucky is speaking to Sam about him discovering Jake's paternity along with learning of Sam being poisoned. I will be introducing Jason not to worry as well as dealing with the troublesome Nurse and yet another web of lies she has weaved._

Sam took a deep breath and rubbed her stomach debating what would be best for her family considering all of this new information. She recalled her mother's tales of the level of evil Helena was capable of and now she was descending upon Sam's life in almost as horrific manner. Sam knew that there was already so much going on all around them and now she had to deal with the thought of being poisoned and her stepson was not in fact her stepson.

"Sam I know this a lot to take in a short amount of time, but time is of the essence especially considering how close you are to your due date. I promise you Sam that I wouldn't be involving you in all of this if the welfare of your family wasn't at stake along with the lives of countless others. I know I'm asking you go against all of your natural instincts of keeping this to yourself, but it is vital to your safety and that of your kids."

Lucky struggled to appeal to Sam knowing that if she didn't comply she would be in even greater risk than dealing with the poison. The truth was that the poisoning was just the tip of the iceberg to Helena's new game.

During his time on the island Helena had revealed all of her dark deeds and master plan to the detective and he was going to do everything in his power to avoid casualties along the way. Lucky knew that until Sam was treated by Helena's specially groomed doctor she would be in grave danger as would anyone close to her. He had to give it to the old hag she was wickedly masterful in her ability to orchestrate havoc on her pawns.

Just as Sam was about to answer another pawn in this mess came bellowing through the chapel doors "Sam! There you are I've been looking all over for you; Dr. Lee was paging you didn't you hear it?" Jason exclaimed. "Sorry I was late I was going over some new stuff with Curtis and lost track of time, but I'm here now so how about we not make her wait any longer?"

Sam stood a little shocked and overwhelmed with the arrival of her husband after her alarming conversation with Lucky. Sam squinted her eyes a bit and shook her head trying to gather her thoughts and ground herself and her mind. When she took a deep breath, she was going to say her goodbyes for now to Lucky and realized he had vanished. She looked all around the chapel and there was not a trace of her former love and she started to question if the conversation even really happened or perhaps she had dozed off and this was just another crazy pregnancy dream.

Not wasting time explaining her delay or confusion she took Jason's hand and headed out of the chapel towards the Nurse's station and told them she was ready for her appointment.

Jason and Sam were both anxious as this was their final ultrasound before their baby would arrive and with all the stress going on she desperately wanted the confirmation that she and the baby were doing fine. Dr. Lee gave the proud parents several 3D images of their baby while still keeping the gender a secret as they had decided last minute that they wanted it to be a surprise even though in Sam's heart she knew it was a girl.

Sam asked Jason if she could have a moment alone with Dr. Lee to discuss a few things and without hesitation Jason left them alone still floating on cloud nine that his child was thriving and scheduled to arrive any day now. Once Jason exited the room she glanced one last time at the door to assure that they were alone and turned to Dr. Lee and asked if she might have some bloodwork run off the books. Dr. Lee was puzzled as they hadn't found anything previously in her lab work that would indicate any issues, but she also knew all too well that Samantha McCall now Morgan had been through one of the most horrific losses a mother could experience with her first pregnancy and she understood she couldn't be too cautious. Dr. Lee asked "Sam, I'm happy to run any tests for you if you have concerns, but I'm curious as none of the previous labs came back with anything abnormal. Can you give me something more to go on that we might be looking for? It might help to expedite the results and hopefully bring you some much needed peace."

Sam laid back on the examine table and looked at the ceiling debating how much she should share with the good doctor given her history and settled on her family linage as her reasoning. Sam reminded Dr. Lee that the Cassadine bloodline had a history of blood related issues and she just wanted to make sure she was prepared with her latest addition and after going through Danny's leukemia she could never be too careful.

Dr. Lee accepted Sam's explanation and got to work with drawing blood and told her she should have the results back in just a few days. Before she left the room, Sam asked one last thing to have her own specimen to take with her knowing that if her conversation with Lucky did in fact happen she might as well try and find a source outside of the hospital that Helena's people could not tamper with the results.

Sam tucked the vile of blood in her purse and thanked Dr. Lee for her time and discretion and joined Jason in the waiting area. Jason had been on the phone discussing leads with Curtis and looping Sonny in on their latest findings. Sam knew that Jason was just trying to protect their family and looking out for Sonny, but she couldn't help there was a nagging fear that the further they dug into this Julian car bombing the more dangerous this could get and her recent conversation with her estranged father didn't lend her any comfort.

As Sam and Jason left the hospital a person in a hooded sweatshirt lurked around the corner watching them depart waiting for just the right time.

Sam followed Jason to the garage and kissed him assuring him that she would catch up with him later as she needed to check in on her mom. Sam watched as Jason's SUV pulled away she pulled out her phone and dialed a number that had long ago been used up until her supposed encounter today. Just as it started to ring she heard a low buzz in the distance echoing off the walls in the garage. Just then a hand reached around her mouth to cover her scream and she tensed.

"Shhh Sam don't scream it's me I'm not going to hurt you, but we need to get out of here NOW!" Lucky scanned the garage for cameras and any other surveillance spots that could identify their meeting and as luck might have it ironically they were in just the right spot to be positioned just out of the camera range.

Sam pulled away quickly and took a deep breath slapping the detective on the upper arm "Lucky you scared me half to death, you realize I'm 8 months pregnant and not exactly in a feeling of Zen and tranquility right now, right?"

Lucky took a step back and smirked a bit at the glowing beauty in front of him it was moments like these that his heart remembered how easy this 5-foot-tall ball of piss and vinegar could be so sexy even at 8 months pregnant. "Sam let's be real you've never been Zen or tranquil you had a hard-enough time sitting through a movie, well unless it was Gone with The Wind."

"Ha ha you're very funny. Now you think it's okay to scare me, make fun of my being vertically challenged and judge my movie tastes? You are walking a thin line with me detective, you thought I was a handful before you don't want to test my hormones or nerves any further. Plus, you know I may be small, but I'm mighty."

Lucky chuckled a bit at the dark-haired fireball and reminded himself this was not a social call he was on a mission and part 1 was to get Sam on board, hopefully in time to save her and her baby. "Sam I know I haven't given you much time to consider what we talked about earlier, but I need to emphasize that we haven't much time and discretion is key if we all want to make it through this in one piece. You know I'm usually the one wanting to follow things by the book and in line with the law, well consider me a changed man because in this case the cops are the last place we need to go to with this information. I know what you have on the line right now Sam and I swear I'm going to do everything in my power to prove to you that our friendship was not in vein and I never meant to keep your husband from you."

Sam took a step back and searched Lucky's eyes trying to understand the bigger picture of what her former lover was asking of her and how she could reconcile keeping all of this from her loved ones. She knew that Lucky carried a huge guilt over Jake's death and he left Port Charles a shattered man. Lucky was one of the most loyal people she had ever met and he loved someone to a fault, but everyone has their breaking point as she knew all too well given her own guilt with Jake. Sam wished that she could have been there more for Lucky during Liz's affair with Nikolas and the dreaded paternity debate over Aiden and better yet there for him when Jake was hit. She had tried to be there for Jason as best as she could, but looking back now she saw equal devastation for both men. She wished that she had gone to him after his life imploded after Liz's affair with her cousin, but she worried that was a slippery slope from comfort to something more. She would not allow herself to be swept into those intense moments and private conversation as Jason and Liz had done to her she fought herself over wanting to be there for both of the men that taught her how to love. Each man had loved her in their own unique way and each were a father to Jake. After all of that Lucky left town without a trace and very little contact afterwards. Sam wondered all too often how it was that this deeply devoted father to children that he had no blood tie to would up and leave the kids. Could he have been so broken by his guilt and remorse that he became the man he feared to be one day, his father?

"Lucky, I was hurt when I found out you knew about Jason being alive and you kept it from me. I couldn't understand how someone that was kept from his family by the Sea Witch and programmed to do her biddings could turn around and keep another person from their family the same way?" Sam turned her back slightly to Lucky not wanting him to see a tear stream down her face. She still carried the hurt that her friend and once lover would keep her family apart.

Sam rubbed her face with her sleeve and turned back to fully face him "Lucky, I can't fix this for you or make you feel better and I'm not sure if you told me all of this because you've finally succumbed to your guilt and you are trying to make up some way to right this wrong in your mind. I'm telling you right now I have everything I've hoped for or dreamed. Do you remember when Jerry poisoned the water supply?" Sam put her hand on her lower arm trying to connect with this man who seemed so defeated.

"Lucky, Jason and I were separated at that time and we were on the verge of divorce and we happened to get stuck in the same examine room at GH. We thought that Danny was lost to us forever and there was still all the pain of him kissing Elizabeth and me kissing John McBain, I pushed him away and what made it worse for me is that he didn't fight for me. Anyways, we were trapped in this room waiting to be treated and we started talking about how things could have been different. Well it eventually all went back to the moment I stayed to listen to the ramblings of a crazy woman. I fantasized how Jason and I could have shared every moment of my pregnancy with Danny excited for our family, well in my fantasy in the end I had a boy and a girl with Jason." Sam rubbed her belly and smiled at Lucky.

"Lucky, my what if has finally come true and Jason has been here through it all and no matter the curse the Sea Witch put on me she can't take that away. You have no idea how devastating it was to know that me being pregnant with another man's child is what brought us together and me being pregnant with his would end us. Now we've been given another chance to get it right this time and never take our love or family for granted." Sam was hoping that her pouring her heart out to the detective would appeal to his softer side and he could explain this whole situation rationally.

"Sam, you can and will have that but not like this" Lucky's eyes begging for her to understand and his hands gripping her shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4 - Searching

Chapter 4 - Seaching

 _Author's Note: Thank you for any and all feedback I really appreciate hearing how you each interpret the story. I'm still tinkering with the end result, but I hope that you all enjoy the journey. Please review and tell me what is working and what is way off base. Aside Sam is struggling to keep her independence while also putting her family first I really miss Bad Ass Sam and while she is pregnant there are certain risks she shouldn't be taking I want the focus to be her fierce loyalty and devotion to those she holds dear._

"Lucky I've heard you, but I don't think you are hearing me. I can't keep anything this crucial from Jason, we are partners in love and life and unless you give me a clear explanation as to why all of these sudden truths should be kept hidden away I won't go along with this."

Sam fingered through her purse trying to fish out her keys and leave this dreadful topic, when Lucky winced her name and tumbled to the ground. Sam jerked back around only to find a syringe hanging out of Lucky's neck and him unconscious with two very large daunting men standing over him with their eyes fixed on her. Sam fumbled to find her phone or the alarm button to her keys, but the two men quickly covered her mouth and dragged her into her vehicle. Sam tried to scream, scratch pull or kick anything to get out of their grasp, but they were far too strong for her especially considering her delicate condition.

"Mrs. Morgan we apologize for interrupting your heated conversation with your former lover, but our boss has a keen interest in acquiring your presence and mustn't be kept waiting. I suggest you cooperate with us and you might have lien and if you choose not to do so it would be quite unfortunate if you had yet another child meet an untimely death."

Sam's eyes widened at the mere mention of her unborn child being in jeopardy and she scrambled to try and figure out how all of these events were connected. She could not fathom how she was yet again in a dire situation and on top of that if what Lucky said was true she had been slowly poisoned by Helena and needed to get the cure from some goon she groomed on Cassadine Island. The old hag certainly was true to her word on that dreaded curse as it seemed that anyone close to her these days was in a tailspin of one kind or another. The men zip-tied her hands behind her back and threw her phone out the window trying to eliminate any and all tracking devices.

"Now Mrs. Morgan we can do this the hard way or the easy way either one you will be coming with us and meeting our boss." Sam slumped back in the seat knowing that she needed to remain as calm and aware as possible, if these men drugged her she would have no way of identifying where they were heading. Just as she sighed the man to her left pointing a gun into her side said "Wise choice, but one can never be too cautious" as he put noise cancelling headphones over her ears and masked her eyes with a bag.

There she was left staring into a dark bag with absolutely no idea what was going on around her the only sense she could use at the moment was tracking the time and if there were turns being made in the vehicle. Sam knew Port Charles like the back of her hand and if her instincts were correct they were heading out of the city. Her mind immediately leapt to the realization that no one would come looking for her immediately as she hadn't made solid plans with meeting her mother and had mentioned to Jason she would see him later. The only thing she could hope for was that Lucky came to and found a way to get to her before anything worse happened to her or her baby.

Back in the parking garage of the GH Lucky started to stir with a huge headache and trying hard to avert his eyes from the glaring bright lights. He couldn't believe that he had been back in Port Charles for only a few hours and he was already being drugged and left for dead. Lucky knew that he was at an extreme disadvantage at this point with not being on the Police force any longer and being gone for so long he knew he had to go to the one person that could cause the most damage, but was more than capable of helping get Sam back.

Lucky got up from the ground and leaned against the wall pulling out his phone to notice that it had been shattered. He called for help and just then of all people to find him was his ex-wife and who he now knew was the mother of two of his children Elizabeth. "Sir do you need help, can you hear me?"

Lucky had been a bit hunched over against the wall trying to shield his face as much as possible because if Helena's people found out he failed on retrieving Sam he and anyone close to him would be in worse shape than anything those henchmen that took Sam could deliver. Lucky slowly lifted his head meeting her eyes trying desperately to mask his true hate for this woman that once meant everything to him. "I just need to get inside and make a call, I'm sure I'll be fine" he said quietly.

"Lucky? Is that you? What are you doing here and what happened to you? I can't believe you are back and you didn't bother to let me know and I find you sprawled out against the wall in the garage of GH."

Lucky let Elizabeth blather on and when he finally got up from the ground he turned to her and cut her off mid-sentence. "Elizabeth, I really can't explain everything right now, but I need to use a phone. Do you have yours on you or can I use a phone inside?"

Elizabeth blinked a few times to his direct and cold response which was so uncharacteristic of him, but she had to be honest after everything she had put him through the past 10 years she more than deserved it. Elizabeth told him of course and searched her pockets and finally found it and handed it to him. Lucky had not memorized the number, but he had a sneaking suspicion she would already have it in her list of contacts. He selected the contact and dialed the number and almost immediately a slightly familiar voice came across the phone.

"Elizabeth, I told you that I would be getting Jake in a little bit I'm right in the middle of…" Lucky cut him off cringing a bit at this stranger being so close to his son.

"Jason, it's Lucky I need you to listen Sam has been kidnapped and I think you are the only person that can help find her. I'm at the parking garage of GH can you get down here?" Jason was startled to hear the man's voice and even worse he had watched Sam be kidnapped.

"Yeah, yeah I'm on my way. Can you give some details of the incident so I can get Spinelli tracking cameras, arrest records anything that will lead us to Sam?" Jason realized that Sam was taken at the very location he had last seen her and had he not been so focused on getting Sonny cleared maybe all of this could have been avoided.

Lucky handed the phone back to Elizabeth and through gritted teeth thanked her for letting him use her phone. Elizabeth was still in shock of Lucky being back in town and that he had somehow been involved with Sam in the short time and she was kidnapped. Elizabeth wondered how it was that these men that she cared so deeply for found her so enchanting and couldn't resist rescuing her. The irony was thick because at one point she had been the focus of both men, but her life was good she was finally adjusting to her relationship with Franco and Jake had been making great progress. She did wonder why Lucky had been with Sam when all of this occurred and not bothered to see his boys first. She leaned down to Lucky and asked if she could help him inside at which Lucky told her he was fine and needed to wait for Jason to arrive so they didn't contaminate the crime scene or lose track of any evidence.

Elizabeth started to ask Lucky a question, but she was quickly quieted as Epiphany came bellowing her name from the door. Elizabeth told her what she knew and that Lucky seemed to be drugged and would probably need to be examined.

Jason was varying back and forth on the road trying to get to the garage as quickly as possible because he knew every minute he took linking up with Lucky was another minute that Sam was away from him. Lucky had told Jason on the way there that he had very vague descriptions of the captures, but he did his best with his memory a little fuzzy after the drugs. Lucky decided to omit the part of why he was back in Port Charles in the first place and that it was because of the woman that captivated both of their hearts at one point. Lucky knew that they had taken Sam's car so if there was a tracking device installed it might at least give a general idea of what direction the vehicle was heading in.

Jason screeched into the garage and practically leaped out the door to where Lucky was standing. Out of breath and worry permeating from him he asked "Do you have any idea who these guys were and what they wanted with Sam?"

Lucky took a step back towards the wall leaning one hand on it trying to not show Jason his own guilt being there in the first place and having to take Sam of all people. Lucky knew that at this point the truth would come out and people were going to be hurt regardless. "Look Jason I have no idea who those guys were and what they wanted with Sam, but what I wanted has now changed and it's time that you know the truth."

Jason was puzzled hearing Lucky indicate there seemed to be something still unknown about his life when he thought he had gotten in all back with his memories returning, "Go ahead Lucky tell me."

Lucky looked the blonde hair blue eyed man straight in the eyes and then glanced towards the ceiling inhaling and exhaling. "First I was sent here to convince Sam to go with me to Cassadine Island and be treated for her poisoning by a very skilled doctor that was groomed by Helena. Helena is slowing poisoning Sam and the only antidote is in the hands of a unique technician. Helena set all of this up before she died and we've all been pawns in her new little game. Helena had this weird fixation on Sam like she outwardly cursed her and berated her, but in her heart, she admired her and saw so much of herself in Sam. In most cases, something like that might be endearing, but for Helena she would rather test and torment than comfort your family it proved to her the resiliency and strength that each member of the Cassadine family."

"Helena's obsession with Sam goes back quite far and once I found out the whole story it became clear to me she was trying to groom Sam through all these torturous ways. Her first time inserting herself into Sam's life was when the question of paternity of Jake came up. Helena claims that Elizabeth burned the original DNA test and lied to us. She sent me and my dad on this wild goose chase to Cassadine Island and that is where I found Jake and learned that I was his father in every way. The pieces that were salvaged by Helena read Jake's name, my name and the results and a lock of Jake's hair that I had tested and she was right." Lucky tried hard not to hurt the man any more than he already was finding out that one of his sons was not his.

"Lucky I hear what you are saying but it just doesn't compute, I mean Elizabeth confessed that Jake was mine when we thought we were going to die in that elevator. What reason would she have to lie at that point? Even beyond that everyone tells me how he is just like me. How he looks just like me. That boy is mine Lucky since the day he was born, there is a bond that nothing can break and that doesn't happen with just anyone. I don't get that after all this time you are resurrecting this topic I thought we all accepted what we had to do and moved on a long time ago, but apparently not. Regardless I am his father and I won't let you or anyone else yank me out of his life."

"Listen Jason I know all of this is a lot to process, but I need to continue so that you understand what I know has been heading at Sam."


	5. Chapter 5 - Family First

Chapter 5 – Family First

 _Author's Note: Thank you again for continuing to give me reviews it really does give me some productive feedback and assists me on deciding how to navigate the story. This chapter will be heavily Elizabeth and Lucky which I felt was a necessary part of the story. In the next chapter I will be looping back around to Sam._

Jason looked around the garage examining the scene and his mind was reeling over Lucky's declarations and he knew that above all he needed to get to Sam the rest he would have to deal with later. Jason was on high alert that his very pregnant wife was targeted and taken and now he had to work with the one person he trusted least to have Sam's safety first. Both Lucky and Jason had fallen under the manipulations of two devious and destructive women – Helena and Elizabeth.

Jason had to move beyond his anger at Lucky and try to figure out who had Sam and why. He knew that Lucky was sent to get Sam on Helena's orders, but what he didn't know was that Lucky had more than Jake and Sam to worry about there were others that depended on him as well. Jason took a deep breath and started to look through the scene in the garage and determine if there were any clues left from the kidnappers.

Lucky knew that convincing Jason to work with him would be one the biggest obstacles ahead, but he really couldn't involve anyone else considering all the others that depended on this plan. "Jason I think I should get some blood drawn to see if they can trace what I was injected with and rule out any other side effects. I'm also going to reach out to some of my contacts and my dad to let him know what has happened as he might have some resources neither of us would."

Jason followed Lucky into the Emergency Room to have his blood drawn and Jason was quickly on the phone dialing Spinelli to see if he had made any progress on the camera footage. Lucky approached the Nurse's station knowing that he will undoubtedly have to answer a number of questions he wasn't prepared for and due to the urgency of the situation he had to try and create a believable cover story quickly.

Lucky knew that discretion wasn't Elizabeth's strong suit and he wasn't about to put Sam or the others in anymore danger by revealing the truth. Elizabeth decided to treat Lucky personally to not only out of concern, but her curiosity was obviously peaked with anything involving Sam. As Lucky held out his arm and squeezed the tension ball to make his veins bulge Elizabeth couldn't help but ask how he ended up in Port Charles and in the parking garage of GH with Sam. "So are you going to tell me what brought you back to town and how Sam is involved? I mean Lucky if she has put our son in danger I have a right to know."

Lucky's body froze at Elizabeth's words and it took all of him to keep his composure with the woman he had loved for so many years yet been betrayed by so deeply that he never thought he could open himself up to love again. He knew now was not the time to confront Elizabeth with what he knew about Jake or the others for that matter he needed to make sure he wasn't injected with anything long-lasting or lethal and find Sam otherwise there would be dire consequences.

Lucky closed his eyes and imagined that girl he found in the snow so many years ago the one he had pledged to love and honor in that church with sacred vows. This was the only way he was going to choke out the words to this manipulative liar standing in front of him that due to unforeseen circumstances he would eventually have to co-parent not one, but two children.

Lucky was contemplating how to spin this situation with Elizabeth to give her just enough information that was factually to get her off his back, but not enough to put anyone in more jeopardy. "I came back to town because I'm on an assignment and Sam's name was brought up so I thought it would be a good opportunity to try and see what she knew and try to make amends to her for keeping Jason's identity a secret. You might not believe this, but it killed me to not tell Sam the truth about Jason especially after the hell that Helena put us through when we were younger. I felt so conflicted because I saw how happy you were with Jake Doe, Jason, and I knew the boys were becoming more attached to him and I guess I let the guilt of abandoning them in the first place override my better judgement. You do realize what you, Nikolas, my mother and I did to Sam was wrong and unforgivable, right?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Lucky's explanation because in truth she felt absolutely zero remorse over keeping Jason's identity a secret and in a way, she kind of did Sam a favor by becoming involved with Jason he learned he could have a life outside of the mob. Elizabeth wished Jason had chosen her and the boys, but somewhere deep down she had to acknowledge that Sam and Jason had a bond that no one could break. "Lucky, the only thing wrong is that Jason was finally out of the mob and making a life with me and the boys we were on the verge of being married and Carly had to go and ruin it all with her big fat mouth. I mean Sam and Patrick were happy as were Danny and Emma it wasn't as though Danny was living without a father figure. Did you know that Danny was calling Patrick Daddy at one point? No, of course not because you were out on your soul-searching mission and here you are back to bestow us with your moral revelation and profound insight well you can save it. Regardless of who ended up with who Jason and I love each other and we share a son and there is nothing Sam or anyone else can do to take that connection away."

"Elizabeth listen to yourself, have you not recognized all the people we hurt with this lie? You act as though it was all completely justifiable well I'm here to say that the truth comes out eventually. Whatever so called connection you say you have or had with Jason was destroyed with our lies because whether he is Jason Morgan or Jake Doe it is still a lie and betrayal and I for one do not want to raise our kids with that kind of example. I realized, possibly too late, how precious this life is and the people we share it with is a choice and I want to finally be there for the boys and stop running from happiness." Lucky paused and thought of her and smiled slightly, she had been his constant for over half of his life and the love he felt for her was unlike any other and it was time, their time.

"Lucky, earth to Lucky! Well that's the first thing that makes sense to coming out of you mouth this evening. It's about time you start being a father to our boys and settle down. It's been really difficult Lucky on the boys they were so confused and hurt by everything and they are finally getting into a routine and comfortable. I really couldn't stand by and watch you swing in and out of their lives anymore without objecting and finally deciding what is best for them. They deserve to have a father that they can depend on and not leave when things get rough. I will admit that once I found out Jake was Jason I didn't consider the fallout on our boys and I deeply regret the pain they felt when he left and how confused they must feel seeing him around town with Sam and Danny. I wanted Jason and I to finally have our chance and be the family I know we were always meant to be, but that didn't happen and my boys were left devastated. I would hear them in the middle of the night calling out for him in their dreams and it broke my heart, but it also made me realize that I deserve a man in my life that is there because he wants to be. I want our boys to have a father and mother who can agree to always put them first. I think I found that with Franco" Elizabeth mumbled a bit hoping that Lucky didn't hear his name.

"Franco? Wait I must have heard you wrong because there is no way in the world that you would involve yourself with a twisted serial killing rapist. Please Elizabeth tell me this isn't true?" Lucky pulled his arm back, grabbing a cotton ball and applying pressure on the needle area.

Elizabeth hung her head and cleared her throat, here they were having the conversation she had feared and hoped never needed to happen. Elizabeth tried to search for the right words, the words that would make Lucky understand her choice to be with Franco. The truth was she didn't fully understand her draw to him and with so much history with Lucky there was no way this was going to end favorably. "Lucky you heard me correctly I'm with Franco and I don't need to explain my love life with my boy's absentee father. You lost any and all right to say in my choices when you packed up and left and never looked back. Franco has really helped the boys with all of this craziness post Jason's identity reveal and my subsequently being dumped. The boys had been sorely lacking in male role models since you left and when Jason/Jake moved in I saw my boys finally thriving and happy, they had the family they deserved. Then that whore couldn't mind her own business and used her Nancy Drew detective bag to have her computer genius business partner create a program for facial reconstruction and poof I've lost him again. Franco helped me to see that I wasn't a town pariah and that I was worthy of love and attention. You might not agree with it, but I'm not ending things with him so you might want to take some time to try and digest all of that."

Elizabeth was hoping if she convinced Lucky how confident she was in her relationship with Franco it would prove her commitment. She waited for him to respond which felt like years, her pulse was racing and she braced herself for a knock down drag out war of words to explode right there in the cubicle. She closed her eyes and prayed that God guide her with grace to hear his words.

"Elizabeth, I know that I've been gone for quite a while and that there are certain decisions that need to be made about the boys that you can't plan for, but this dating Franco is most certainly something necessary to discuss with me. I've given you so much credit on doing what is best for the boys and I never really saw what was right in front of me. You are self-serving and only concerned with something disturbing your goal. You twist things around constantly to meet your needs and everyone else is an afterthought. You try and portray yourself as this hardworking single mother that is always the victim and you never own your part in the outcome of your choices. You try and blame everyone else for the hardships you've endured that have typically resulted after you've made another selfishly motivated decision."

"I'm done letting you off the hook, I can see now that all that did was enable you into making worse choices and even then, your consequences are minimal at best. I will not be your lapdog anymore nor will I be the person you can lean on; I'm done with you. I'm going to speak to my lawyer tomorrow about our custody agreement because there is no way in hell that I'm going to let that freak spend any more time with our boys and if you want a prayer of seeing them again I would reevaluate your choices." Lucky was more than fired up and he had not even revealed that he knew the truth about Jake. Hearing Elizabeth talk with such affection to how she perceived Franko's involvement in her and the boy's life reaffirmed that he needed to get his family together soon.


	6. Chapter 6 - Captured

Life After Death - Chapter 6 - Captured

 _Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me a bit to update and I'm honestly not sure if I should continue this story as there doesn't seem to be much interest. I will be clear again that this story is not kind to Elizabeth or liason fans so with that in mind I want to clear up some loose ends that I feel needed and still need to be addressed. I absolutely hated that the writers have made Lucky out to be this deadbeat dad so that is part of my reason for writing this and I had this kernel of an idea that would be cool so I guess we will see if you all agree or not. As always hearing from you gives me the motivation to continue on so please review good or bad._

Lucky pondered the weight of his decision and although part of his heart broke in doing so it was long overdue and he needed to finally be free to live his life for him. He was tired of waiting on when Elizabeth would pick him and most of the time it felt good, but now he knew the truth she was not the woman he thought he loved and in his own way fell in love with the woman he thought she was. Lucky knew there was only one person in his entire life that he loved completely and he prayed she felt the same way for him and he was going to walk through shards of glass to get back to her.

Lucky needed to find a quiet and remote place to call his contact and see if there was any movement on that end in terms of Sam. Lucky made his way to the corner of the parking garage that didn't have video coverage and pulled out his phone. He looked down at his lock screen and her beautiful smile came up on the screen and he almost had forgotten what he was supposed to be doing for a moment. She smiled and felt re-energized to get this mission down so he could be with the woman he loves. Just as he was about to scroll through his contacts he caught something out of the corner of his eye that he had somehow missed earlier. The cap to a syringe and he thought there might be traces of what he was drugged with or even better a set of prints for the person or people that took Sam.

Lucky kneeled down and took a Kleenex out of his pocket and wrapped the cap in it hoping not to wipe away any possible prints or remaining fluid. He stood up quickly and walked back into the hospital to the Nurse's station. As he approached he was thankful that Elizabeth wasn't there and it was someone even better that would be motivated to help him, Lucas. Lucky came up to Lucas and softly caught his attention. "Hey cousin, you are just the person that can help me."

Lucas turned towards Lucky and grinned a bit "You have such a way with words I mean how could I say no? You know COUSIN I'm not sure I should be helping you in the first place after you let my sister be lied to for 7 months about her husband. I mean you of all people Lucky kept someone from their family knowing what you experienced with Helena first hand I can't believe you act as though you illicit this deep sense of family loyalty. Not to mention that you were once involved with Sam and claimed to be in love with her enough to consider moving in with one another. That might be the way you treat the people you claim to love, but me I tend to want to keep and respect my loyalties and show that with my actions." Lucas went to turn away from Lucky when his sleeve was suddenly whipped around.

"Lucas I can't go into this in detail, but I will tell you this I have made the choices I've made with putting my friends and family first. I'm sorry that you don't agree with my decisions, but all I can do is prove to you and everyone else where my priorities reside."

Lucky took a deep breath in knowing that what he was about to share with the young man would and should change his willingness to help him. "I'm glad that you mentioned Sam because she is part of the reason I'm back in Port Charles and the other is to try and repair the relationships that I deeply damaged when I left. Look Sam is missing and I'm going to assume at this point kidnapped and I am working with Jason and any and all resources I can pull to try and track her down which is why I need your help." Lucky handed over the Kleenex with the syringe top.

"To cut to the chase I was drugged while I was talking to Sam and she was consequently taken and I'm trying to figure out who would want to at this point and any tie to where they would be. I found this syringe top out near the place I was drugged and I'm hoping there might be traces of the drug they used on me or hopefully some fingerprints. I feel like we are completely blind to how this all happened and I could really use your help if you could get that analyzed."

Lucky prayed that Lucas would agree to help and he nodded so Lucky was betting there would be something that would happen with it and now he needed to wait. Lucky thought of one place they might take her that would be just close enough that they could still keep tabs of people in the city and just out of range that no one would consider looking there. Lucky made his way to Sam's old apartment thinking that might be a perfect spot to keep her nearby.

"Oh dear sweet Samantha it is so good to see you, well you can't see me with that bag over your head but I suppose that is obvious. Oh, listen to me ramble, you know I get a bit nervous meeting family for the first time and being that you have such a special connection to me I can say that I've been looking forward to this for quite some time." Olivia motioned for the guards to take the bag off of Sam's head.

Sam's eyes took a moment to focus and she could see hints of short blonde hair with a medium feminine figure and then it became clear. Sam tilted her head to the side trying to access the woman in front of her. She didn't quite understand what the woman was referencing with there being some family tie unless she was some long lost other Cassadine relative that was out to inflict pain on her again.

"Well from the looks of it you know who I am, but I can't say that you look familiar to me so it would only be polite to introduce yourself. "Sam plastered on a fake grin.

"Oh silly me here I've done ahead and lost all manners with my excitement of us meeting. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm your aunt Olivia Jerome." Olivia extended her hand almost on memory and then realized that Sam's hand was both tied behind her and retracted her hand.

"Right, so I'm guessing you're curious as to why you're just now hearing about a long-lost aunt? Well the answer might surprise you, or not considering the most recent events. So, your dear old dad, my brother, attempted to kill me and many including himself thought he succeeded. As you can tell I'm alive and kicking no thanks to my brother and you know threatening to kill someone and actually going through with it are two completely different things, right?" Olivia smirked knowing that she had touched upon a sensitive topic between Sam and Jason. What Sam didn't know was that her Aunt Olivia knew more about her than she could imagine. It was her job to collect the information and then bring her in if the former detective didn't succeed immediately.

"Anyways our meeting this way is a bit calculated by my mission and though I'd love for you to suffer the way I did when my own brother tried to kill me I won't become that. You see if I want a chance of redeeming myself in my son's eyes I shall not lose myself to seeking revenge. There is a plan to follow and if you do as I say you and your unborn child will remain safe, but if you try and go all mighty mouse on me or my staff you will force me to restrain you further and I won't promise it will not affect the livelihood of your child. So, I would suggest you sit back and get comfortable take a nap I'm sure you could use one and I will make sure some food and water get to you."

Sam looked around the room and realized she was back in her old apartment and could not believe the irony that she was being threatened again in her own living room. Sam leaned back on the couch cushions trying to get comfortable. "So if I listen and do as you say you are telling me you will let me go unharmed?"

Olivia turned to Sam and had this mischievous smile on her face "Oh my dear niece I never said I would be letting you go. You see I'm here to transport you from Port Charles to well let's just say your new home. In what condition, you get from here to there is up to you and your cooperation. Personally, I would rather not endanger you or your child, but if you force my hand it will happen. So, like I said try and get some sleep or rest because we will have some long travel time." Olivia walked over towards the door to speak to the guards away from Sam. She directed them to watch her closely and not let her out of their sight. Olivia knew that Sam would do anything to protect her child even if that meant endangering them both a little to try and escape.

"Fine I will cooperate, but can't I at least have a chance to say goodbye to my husband and child? I mean you sound as though I'm never coming back and as I'm sure you well know we all three went through hell to find our way back to one another, but I guess that doesn't matter to you. I would hope that you would have the decency to understand what it means to get to say a goodbye to the people you love when you don't know if you will ever see them again. I can't believe that after all of this when we've finally found our way back and we are happy I'm being taken from them. I hope your boss pays you well because this kind of betrayal is inconceivable." Sam scoffed at Olivia completely disgusted by her lack of any family loyalty.

"Think what you want, but there is something we have in common and that is our undying love for the men we truly love. You know the kind of love that makes your heart ache and your pulse rush just at the thought of him? The kind of love that makes you breathe deeper on the mere scent of his cologne. The kind of love that sits with you in those quiet moments of the day staring off into the horizon remembering every loving touch and sizzling kiss." Olivia turned to the side imagining her great love with his jet-black hair and entrancing eyes.

"Samantha, let me ask you a question if you knew that Jason was alive or there was a possibility he was alive wouldn't you do anything possible to make that happen?" Olivia waited for Sam to answer.

"What kind of a question is that? I think the answer is fairly obvious given what has happened this last year, yes of course I would do anything possible to save Jason or get him back to us. If it wasn't for floor whore Elizabeth Danny and I would have had 7 more months with Jason, but no we are robbed of more and more time with him. You're asking me if I would try and save him absolutely and if I had known he was there and alive at Crichton Clark I would have done anything in my power to stay and pray he came back to us."

"Well just as precious Jason is to you I too have someone that I yearn for and I will only be reunited with him if I complete this mission. Can't you understand my need to want to be reunited with my love? I've spent years away from him trying to get information on him whenever possible and when I found out he died the second time it nearly broke me. Then I received this cryptic call from this gruesome voice on the other end telling me that they had an offer that they know wouldn't refuse. Now first of all at this point no one from my past knew I was alive, but apparently, I was way off on the assumption. Second, I hadn't been in the business in quite some time so I just couldn't wrap my head around who this person was as I hung-up the phone. I came to find out that person was none other than Helena Cassadine and I thought well isn't that delicious I mean me with a vendetta against your father and Helena well let's just say an unhealthy obsession with you."

Sam immediately wondered if this Olivia person was telling the truth because how could anyone be following out Helena's order when she watched the woman die before her eyes. Then again Sam thought to herself it wouldn't really be out of the realm of possibility that she was somehow revived. Sam decided to listen further with her alleged Aunt rambling on and on about Helena thinking Sam was the holy grail of Cassadine heirs. Now she knew her "Aunt" was full of shit because in the entire time Sam was around Helena she not once spoke anything remotely positive to her.

"Alright I'm going to stop you right there because what I know to be true are my experiences and that my dear Aunt shows me that the woman you claim is enchanted by me to become this great Cassadine heir has never uttered one positive thing to me – EVER! That woman has lived to torment me in any way she sees possible."

Olivia felt a little bad for her niece she never felt true family loyalty and love and that was sad because in truth Olivia hadn't in quite some time herself. "Samantha, I'm sure this will come as a shock to you, but Helena had some great aspirations for you to rein as the new Cassadine heir after watching Nikolas flounder. In all actuality, you should feel honored as I wish I had someone in my corner when I was your age perhaps I wouldn't have ended up presumed dead and lost my child and love. Regardless of how she might have conveyed herself in front of you Helena worked tirelessly to test your abilities and she spoke very highly of your resilient nature. So, as I mentioned if you go along with the plan and don't put up a fight you and your unborn child will be delivered unharmed and who knows you might just appreciate the path Helena carved out for you. Now I'm going to get you some food and something to drink and in spirit of us being family do you have something in particular you would like? What's that quant little diner called again Kelly's?"

Lucky arrived to Sam's old apartment building and decided to take the stairs as to try and arouse as little attention as possible. Luckily he knew the ins and out of this building quite well when he was together with Sam. He leaned around the corner to see if anyone was stationed outside Sam's door and he was thankful to see the hallway was clear which meant that if she was here the guards and who knows who else was inside. He slowly approached the door and tried to listen if he could hear voices and that is when he heard HER voice and a part of him froze on the spot. Lucky knew that she was sent for Sam when he didn't deliver her in time per his instructions. He knocked on the door hoping to appeal to their mutual mission of returning to their loved ones and Sam being reunited with hers as well.


	7. Chapter 7 - Choices

Life After Death – Chapter 7 Choices

 _Author's Note: Thank you all for your encouraging words I really do have quite a few twists and turns planned for this story. I'm hopefully laying the foundation for what's to come in a clear manner because I will admit that I can get off track at times with my writing. Please let me know the good, bad and the awful and any parts that are more interesting than others. Again, please keep in mind that this story is focused on why Lucky went MIA and how out of character it was to me that he dropped off Jake and didn't say a word to Sam, "Jake" or Danny._

Lucky reached his hand to the door to knock and took a deep breath knowing he would be taking quite a chance on interrupting HER mission. Lucky knocked heavily on the door and grounded himself for what he was set to face on the other side of the door. He heard some voices that were a bit garbled leading away from the door and when it finally opened he came face to face with a huge wall of what he presumed would be one of Olivia's guards. Lucky stared into the cold eyes of the man and choked back the lump in his throat "I'm here to see Olivia, she might be expecting me."

Just then Olivia came prancing down the hall almost like she had been given a new toy to play with and slowly came face to face with Lucky. Olivia shoed the guard away with a wave of her hand signaling for him to stand down. "Well detective I can see that your old skills are not as rusty as we all once thought, too bad though that you couldn't close the deal and convince Samantha to come along with you. Not that I could imagine she would have been bending over backwards for an ex-lover who let her thought to be dead husband almost marry the town whore. I mean I'll admit I've done so awful things in the name of love, but that was just low not to even give her a hint of hope before this whole shit storm blew up in her face. Oh, well your loss is my gain and now it means I will be reunited with my love all that much sooner and sadly I'm not sure of the state of your own reunion considering how to botched such an easy job."

Olivia moved towards the couch and ushered Lucky in and he was struck with a huge sense of déjà vu. He was back in Sam's apartment where their love began and ended, he wished that he could have handled their break-up far better and consequently not hurt and betrayed her by keeping Jake Doe's identity a secret. The only comfort that he had was that if things went according to plan there might be a way to redeem himself in Sam's eyes again and it would not make-up for all the pain, but it would be a stunning start that is for sure.

"I get it Olivia, I screwed up and you came swooping in to clean it up well as much as you can. The thing is though I have one thing to my advantage, history with Sam you see I'm sure you already have experienced that one steadfast thing that I know about Samantha McCall is that she doesn't trust easily and if she thinks she is being played or used she will defend herself and those she cares about until the bitter end. Now you are right that I betrayed that trust and friendship we once had, but I will make sure that she is not hurt anymore and if that means eliminating any threats to do that then all is fair in love and war, right?"

"Careful Detective I could construe that as a threat and you wouldn't want to do that and endanger your own objective, now would you? Truth be told I wanted to hurt Samantha originally when Helena brought me in on this whole plan just to get revenge on my brother, but then she explained what she had already done and it was far worse than anything I could do to hurt his first born. Plus, seeing my niece and seeing the fire in her eyes reminds me a little of myself and I have to admire that a bit."

Lucky went over to the mantel of the fireplace and remembered his first kiss with Sam and it was here in this apartment after he found her crying and broken glass all over the floor. He didn't know it at the time, but Jason Morgan had truly broken her that night and he was there to hold her and give her comfort. Yes, she was extremely sexy, but his connection to Sam had been forged on friendship and if he had to do it all over again he would have tried to resist the romantic interest in her knowing they were both reacting out of hurt and anger, but he couldn't say that he didn't love her because he did. He shook his head at the thought of the toxicity that permeated from the room and that time in all their lives.

"You and I both know Olivia that we have things on the line so we can either work together or against one another and if you are true to your word in not hurting Sam and her child I would be willing to work with you. Her safety and that child are a condition I will not compromise and as you know it was Helena's wish for her to be returned to Cassadine Island unharmed so that she could receive the medical attention she requires from Helena's groomed doctor."

"Yes I know very well what the old bag instructed us to do with Sam and how imperative it is to get her back in one piece and begin her treatments. So, with that I will allow you to be a buffer of sorts because as you pointed out I have no history with Samantha prior to this and if she is going to agree to go with us it will take convincing by someone she knows and kind of trusts and I suppose you are the best option in this situation. Go to her and try and explain to her the urgency of our departure and that we do not wish her any harm." Olivia pointed down the hall to Sam's master bedroom.

Lucky nodded and slowly walked down the hall hoping that he could appeal to Sam's heart and mind so all of this could be over with as quickly as possible. Lucky saw the guard stationed outside of her bedroom and knocked lightly on the door to alert Sam to him entering. Right before she saw his face he heard her voice "I hope you remembered to get me a chocolate shake because I could really use" her voice trailed as she sat on the bed rubbing her belly and saw Lucky enter the door.

"Oh this day just keeps getting better and better, now what on earth could you want Lucky? Wait how did you get in here? What about the guards and Olivia?" Lucky chuckled a bit to himself listening to her fire off an around of questions without missing a beat, yes that was Sam McCall for you a regular fire cracker who would only let you get a word in when she saw fit and lord help you if you missed the que it would be a long wait.

Lucky put his hand up and smiled briefly which of course made her even more confused as to his reason for being there. "Sam if you let me explain I will tell you what I can, but I need you to stay calm and give me a chance to talk."

Sam crossed her arms across her chest and rested them on the top of her belly and tilted her head to the side "Alright start talking Spencer and remember I know when you're lying or least I thought I did at one point in time. Anyways get to the point and there better be a BLT, fries and a chocolate shake from Kelly's in my future or you won't make it out of here alive."

"Okay Sam I get it, give me a moment to relay your food requirements and then we can talk." Lucky walked out of the room and came to Olivia who was now seated on the couch. "The prisoner would like to request a BLT, fries and a chocolate shake from Kelly's ASAP and I have a feeling if it doesn't arrive soon nothing will help either of us in convincing her to come along."

Olivia smirked at him and motioned for one of her guards to go retrieve Sam's requested meal and told him it was on the way. Lucky sighed and made his way back to the master bedroom. Mentally trying to list the things he would need to get in order for this all to work out – meal, check.

"Alright Sam your meal should be here in about 20 minutes so now will you give me a chance to explain at least why you're here and need to go to Greece?" Sam nodded and her brows frowned when Lucky mentioned going to Greece.

"Lucky, you know I can't leave my family I finally got Jason back and him returned to Danny and we are starting to have some semblance of peace. I can't just up and disappear without a trace Jason will obviously come looking for me and Danny I don't think he or I could take being torn apart from one another, not again." Sam's eyes began to well with emotion thinking of how she had almost lost the love of her life and her son.

Lucky walked closer to the bed and silently asked to sit beside her. Sam let Lucky sit near her and she could sense he had genuine concern and feelings for her and the difficult situation all of them were in right now. "Sam, I wouldn't ask you to do this just so that Helena could succeed in her diabolical plan, your life and that of your unborn child are at risk."

"Let me start with what I know and that is as you've been told Helena has carried an unhealthy obsession with you from the very beginning almost something to rival that of her obsession with the Spencers. What I can tell you right now is that she manipulated a great many things in your life and those around you to test you and see what you would become and you came out on top, mostly."

"I've already told you about Jake's paternity and that is just the beginning. Just to be clear I called Jason when I realized that you had been kidnapped and hoped he would be able to help find you before anything terrible happened. I was honest with him Sam, I told him what my father and I learned on Cassadine Island-Jake is my son. Of course, as you can imagine he is sick with worry about you being missing and before you ask yes I told him about the poisoning as well. No, I didn't clue him in on my hunch that Olivia might have brought you here. I know this is an awful choice to make Sam, but discretion is necessary from this point forward. I told him Jason that you needed to be treated by this specialized technician assigned by Helena to treat your poisoning, but I'm not sure he will go along with you taking this risk without him. I'm begging you Sam if you contact him you MUST convince him to let you do this alone. I'll be with you every step of the way and I promise once you've been cured and seen by this technician many things will become crystal clear."

Lucky sat back a bit allowing Sam to absorb all of what he said to her and he hoped that he had somehow gotten through to him. "Lucky, do you realize what you are asking of me? You are telling me that I have to leave my husband and child while I'm 8 months pregnant to go to god knows where and be treated by this alleged technician without the support of my husband along the way. What if something happens to me or the baby while we are there, can you honestly say that you would be able to live with yourself knowing you kept us apart and didn't allow us to say goodbye? The only reason I'm even considering this plan is because there might be a real threat to myself and my baby and if that wasn't in the equation I think you can understand where I would tell you to shove it."

"Can you please get me some water and I need to take my prenatal pills? I have some in my purse if you could please bring them to me and give me some privacy to call Jason that is my condition. Oh, and Spencer don't even think about listening in on my conversation, I'm giving you enough trust, now it's time you start trusting me."

"Sure Sam I understand, just please don't disclose where we are and be clear to him that this is all temporary and it is for the welfare of your and your child's health." Lucky squeezed her hand gently and smiled slightly knowing that he could be setting them all up for a huge disaster, but it was time for him to give her some much-needed power back in this situation. He knew better than anyone what it was like to feel like you were merely a tool in someone's elaborate game and there were so many people in jeopardy that taking this risk could be disastrous.


	8. Chapter 8 - Conditions (SMUT)

Life After Death

Chapter 8 – Conditions

 _Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me awhile to get back to writing I was a bit distracted with family sickness and I found a bit blocked on my path. I found great inspiration reading another fanfiction and decided I needed to get this story back on the road. Thank you for the reviews and views I love to hear what people think as I'm making this all up as I go along._

Sam shuffled through her purse looking for her cell phone, when she finally found it you stared at it a bit trying to somehow rehearse what she was going to say to her husband. I mean the two of them had already had quite a blow with Jake's paternity reveal and if they weren't already swirling now she had been kidnapped and told that her psychotic deceased step-grandmother had poisoned her. Sam took a deep breath preparing herself for the external and internal argument about to commence. As she fumbled through the screens to find her husband's cell phone number she couldn't help, but recall the regret and pain they had suffered through her pregnancy with Danny and how they vowed it would be different this time. The phone began to ring and she held her breath waiting for him to answer. It suddenly dawned on her that she still had her phone and it was functioning and on so she couldn't be in that much danger. I mean either her Aunt was new to this whole kidnapping thing or she never meant to be of a serious threat to Sam in the first place.

"Sam!" Jason excitedly shouted through the phone. Sam smiled hearing his voice and a part of her was happy to hear his concern. "Sam, I've been worried sick. Are you okay? Where are you? Who has you? Are you and the baby okay?" Jason rambled off so many questions she almost thought she was hearing herself for a moment.

"Jason, Jason, Jason! If you let me get a word in I'm happy to answer your questions. For starters, Yes I'm okay. Next, I can't really tell you where I am as a condition. Now this answer is a bit convoluted, but believe it or not I'm being held by my Aunt Olivia who was presumed dead and Port Charles' favorite former detective Lucky Spencer. Now before you start launching into a barbaric tirade let me say that Lucky didn't kidnap me so he wasn't lying to you when you saw him earlier and he actually figured out on his own where I am. As for the baby and I we are doing fine and we would be much better once my food arrives." Sam rubbed her belly and prayed she wouldn't have to lie to her husband.

"Sam if Lucky is with you that means that you are still either in Port Charles or near here. I only saw him a few hours ago so he couldn't have gotten far. Just tell me where you are and I will figure out a way to get you and baby safely back in my arms." Jason was frantic to see Sam again and make sure her and the baby were unharmed. He found himself finally starting to breath normally hearing her voice and he could tell that she wasn't panicked.

"Jason, as I mentioned before the condition to me calling you was that I not reveal where I'm being kept. What I will tell you is that I am still in Port Charles, but I don't want you to come get me. Now before you flip out hear me out because I need to explain a few things and I'm almost certain you are not going to like most of it. Jason, I know Lucky told you that Helena poisoned me and that the only cure is with a special technician and I don't want to endanger our baby or myself any longer. I need to go see this doctor and be cured and Lucky has assured me that once I am treated by this specialist I will be free to come back to you and our son."

"Sam you can't be seriously asking me to stay behind while you are 8 months pregnant flying off to God knows where by who only knows for some mysterious reason. Sam, we already went through so much loss and pain with Lila and during your pregnancy with Danny I vowed that this time would be different. I've been with you every step of the way and I couldn't take it if something happened to you or our baby and I wasn't with you. We are each other's support system; we are in it together as partners for life and I won't sit idly by while your deadbeat ex-boyfriend and psycho back from the dead Aunt try to convince you otherwise. I know that you are scared and would be willing to do anything for our baby, but this is over the top Sam." Jason rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to get through to her.

Sam sighed and knew the anguish and fear she was imparting on him by asking for him to stay back in Port Charles while she goes on this crazy trip by herself. "Jason, if our lives were not in danger I would never ask this of you, but my gut is telling me that I have to do this. You know I have great instincts, I mean they led me to you…again. I need you to trust me that I know what I'm doing and I will not hesitate to let you know if I need your help. There is something bigger going on Jason and I have to listen to it. I can't quite explain it, but my gut is screaming for me to do this and the look in Lucky's eyes when he told me everything I know he isn't lying. I know this all must sound crazy and I'm asking a great deal of you, but please let me do this and I promise I will come home to you and our son."

"Sam, please don't ask me to let you go alone." Jason looked over at her computer that he knew had the tracking program Spinelli had installed the last time he was in town. Jason had wanted to make doubly sure he would know where she was if she had her cell phone with her considering she was 8 months pregnant now and he didn't want to chance if something like this happened. Sam I'm heading out the door right now, I'm coming to get you." Jason grabbed his keys off the desk and went to the closet to get his gun and coat. He sat the lockbox down on the desk as she was about to answer. Something in her tone made Jason pause.

"Jason, I lost 4 years with you and our son I'm not about to lose any more time with you, our son and this little miracle on the way. That is why I have to make this trip and get treated so I can get back to you all in the healthiest state I can be in. Jason, I need you to hear me clearly I have to do this I have a feeling that more our baby and my safety are at risk. You know Jason there is a bigger reason as to why Lucky as reappeared and I could see it in his eyes that he was desperate and he really cared about me and this baby. There is something or someone very important to him hinging on this and I have a feeling if I didn't do this I would regret it for the rest of my life. I will call you every day, I promise and if you're lucky I might even Facetime you and Danny. I love you Jason and I love our family and unfortunately it is our family at risk. I have to do this for us." Sam hoped that her instincts were right and that she wasn't way off base or wrong.

"Sam I just can't fathom why I can't come with you if they are not going to harm you. Sam, I know that sometimes there is no getting through to you and I won't take away your choice. I'm trusting that you will take care of yourself and if you even think you are in over your head send me the message we've programmed in our phones. It will automatically track your location and alert me if you've moved. Please come home safely Sam, Danny and I need you both. Speaking of Danny what do you want me to tell him or are you going to call him too? Sam he's not going to understand all of this and God forbid if something happened to you or the baby I don't know how I would make it Sam."

"Thank you Jason I know it's not easy for you to respect my choice on this and it is killing me to think about being away from you and Danny even for a day. I swear that I will stay in touch with you any time I get. Just take care of our son and don't get in over your head with the whole Sonny thing. He's a grown man Jason and he needs to face the consequences of his choices and address his grief in his son's passing. You know something that I fell in love with immediately about you was your ability to always want to help others even before yourself. You would sacrifice your own happiness if it meant that someone else was happy and you are incredibly selfless that way. I mean if it weren't for that big … heart of yours I wouldn't have the honor of having you as my husband and father of our children." Sam bit her lip a bit as her pregnancy hormones had a really odd timing when it came to her being aroused.

Sam started to fantasize about her amazingly handsome husband and it dawned on her how long it had been since they were intimate and well she wanted a remedy – RIGHT NOW! "Jason hang on for a moment." Sam set her phone down on the bed hopefully muffling her conversation that she was about to have on a new condition. "Olivia? I need to talk to you and no Lucky I'm not done." Olivia looked confused by her request and got up from the couch to meet her at the entrance to the bedroom.

"Yes, Samantha you rang. I mean I didn't get you a bell for a reason. What is it that you want now?" Olivia glared down at her niece with a bit of admiration mixed with annoyance.

Sam crossed her arms over her protruding belly and smirked at Olivia "Aunt Olivia, I have another condition on me joining you to Greece and this is not negotiable. Oh, and before I tell you what it is my husband does know where I am at this very moment and I'm the reason he hasn't busted through that door guns blazing. I know there is a shit ton more going on with this whole thing that neither you or Lucky have divulged, but I'm going to go with my instincts and think that is with good intentions. Before we leave I need some alone time with my husband, tonight! If you need to find somewhere to occupy yourself while I reacquaint myself with my husband I might suggest The Floating Rib or I guess given your propensity of finer clothing you might mingle better at the MetroCourt. Oh, but I would steer clear the statuesque blonde with a killer right hook. She makes me look tame even on my worst day. So, I would suggest you walk yourself out to the living room and tell my ex-lover and your goons that I need some privacy for a few hours." Sam smiled devilishly waiting for her Aunt's response. This could either go epically well or horribly bad, but her aroused state was growing and she needed this deal done.

"You have got to be kidding me? You have the audacity to ask for a conjugal visit from your husband as a condition to you being treated for a life-threatening condition, I've got to hand it to you that takes serious balls. I mean I knew we were related, but the more I talk to you the more I see myself in you Samantha. Now before you get all defensive I mean that as a compliment I'm not all shrew which all the time, I mean this whole thing could have gone an entirely different way. So, the answer is Yes I will grant you a few hours alone with your husband before we leave, but this does not change the condition that you come alone." Olivia moved down the hall and whispered to her guards and said something quietly to Lucky. Lucky immediately stood up and glanced down the hall with a smirk on his face and shaking his head.

Sam went back to the phone and could hear the reave of Jason's engine she knew that she had him on hold for far too long. "Jason, whatever you're thinking about doing – do it, but not before you come over here and fuck me!"

Jason gripped the steering wheel of his SUV and immediately became aroused when he heard her voice come back on the line and telling him to come to her literally and figuratively. He growled a little before purring "I'm coming for you Samantha; you better be ready for me."

Sam flushed a bit in her face with her fingers of the hand not holding the phone lingered on her thighs towards the center. She closed her eyes and rested her head back moaning "I'm dripping for you to fill me with your cock." She bit her lip harder and traced her fingers around the line of her panties.

Jason's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he floored the gas and had fortunately made every light from the Penthouse to Sam's old apartment. "I'm close and I hope you will be too."

Sam moaned a little hearing him talk a little dirty to her. It was always something that surprised her a bit that was a new thing this time around. Jason had never been a "talker" more of a screamer, but after he came back there were subtle personality changes that she could see and though she got turned on by this new trait it tended to catch her off guard.

"I want you naked on your side with your beautiful round ass facing me when I get there. I'm going to open you up slowly and gently starting with my fingers and then my tongue." Jason shifted in his seat when he was pulling into the parking lot. He sprang out of the SUV practically running to the lobby doors. He yanked them open and pounded on the elevator button. Not wanting to wait a minute longer he hiked up the stairs taking two to three at a time. He burst through the door and sprinted to her door. It was odd because he got lost a bit just outside the door. He shook his head and paused at the door seeing two guards outside. His instinct was to go for his weapon, but he knew they were expecting him otherwise he would have a few bullets spraying the walls. "I'm here!"


	9. Chapter 9 - Terms

Life After Death

Chapter 9 (NC-17) - Terms

 _Author's Note: I want to apologize for not having the SMUT disclaimer in the beginning of the last chapter, I had not honestly thought it was going there and then I figured you know why not? That's something that GH has been seriously lacking for JASAM is some sex scenes, I mean she's pregnant not dead and we all remember Sam's little WHAT IF fantasy when she was pregnant with Danny. I will advise there will be more to come and I hope I do them justice. I mean for a love scene with over 170 million views it's kind of hard to top that. As you have well noticed I'm taking this story in an entirely different direction than the show and I hope it pays off. Please review and let me know what you are liking._

Jason hung-up the phone and shoved it in his pocket ready to plow through the door of Sam's old apartment. The two men nodded their heads and stepped aside to allow him to enter. Once he entered the apartment it was an odd mixture of feelings he had as he had thought to have remembered most of what was missing before he was shot and ran down, but stepping into this room made him realize there was some sort of disconnect. Jason sluffed it off to wires in his brain being a little out of whack after all the guy had severe head trauma several times there was bound to be a few missing pieces here and there. He slowly glanced around the room and his gaze crept towards the hallway. He followed the hallway down running his fingers along the wall and spotting the hot tub out on the patio as he made his way to Sam's bedroom.

"Samantha?" he asked while slowly making his way closer to her bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and he could see soft lighting flickering through the crack. He pushed open the door and found his beautiful wife laying on the bed just as he had told her to do so. Sam peeked over her shoulder at him as he came in the room smiling and gently biting her lower lip. She knew when he saw her bite her lip that was his undoing and he couldn't wait to get his hands wrapped around her silky skin.

"I see you followed my conditions, very well I might add. So I do believe I was beckoned here with a condition of your own. Shall we go over the terms or get down to business?" Jason half-grinned at Sam. He could tell by her breathing that she was more than ready for him to take her, but if he had to be away from his wife and her amazing body he was going to draw this out as long as possible.

Sam saw the twinkle in his eye and heard the low tone in his voice and she was aching for him. She pushed up on her elbow and leaned her body back with her luscious breasts heaving with each breath and shook her hair out, she knew exactly what it took to have him begging and this time she was going to call the shots and be in charge. This was her condition and she wanted to make sure he knew it. "Jason, I think we've already established that I'm the one that sets the terms in our relationship, unless you need me to remind you. Now I will warn you that I have some very specific terms to this deal and there will be severe consequences if you do not fulfill your agreements." Sam lifted herself to her knees on the bed and used her single finger to beckon him to her.

"Come over here and sit down and we will review the terms and if you have any questions I will make sure to give you full instructions." Jason grinned and giggled a bit, there was something very seductive about his wife commanding him. Their relationship had been pretty balanced in most ways, but in the bedroom that was where he would follow her every request and he loved it. There was nothing he took more pleasure in than hearing her triumph voice bellowing out commands and her sultry moans of victory.

Jason had worried a bit about being intimate while she was pregnant, but they had privately asked Dr. Lee if it was safe considering she was already at high risk and almost ready to deliver. Dr. Lee assured them both that it was actually quite beneficial to maintain an active sex life during the pregnancy as it was a wonderful way for them both to release tension and it gave her and the baby some extra happy hormones as a bonus.

Jason walked to the bed and stared into her deep brown eyes speaking volumes without ever expressing one word. She used one word "Sit!" Sam scooted closer to him so that her bare breasts were brushing up against his shoulders. She stroked her fingernails down his neck, along his shoulders and down his arms. She leaned down and took the tip of her tongue to run down the lines of where her nails had traveled and blew a soft breath to his sensitive skin. Sam looked at his fists clenching the comforter of the bed twisting to be all over her body.

Sam slid off the bed and walked in front of him leaning forward slightly to look deeply into his eyes. "Don't move until I tell you do so." Sam was merely inches from his lips and she decided to torture him a bit by lightly licking his top lip and then his bottom watching his teeth grit in anticipation.

"Samantha, I want you straddling me right now!" Jason tensed his body with a slight shiver running over him.

"Jason, must I remind you that I am the one giving orders right now?" Sam teased her fingers on his knees running them up the inner part of his thighs, slightly scratching his denim jeans. She was almost to the bulge in his pants when she quickly stood up straight and looked him in the eyes stating "Not quite yet my love. You see I'm not sure how long this treatment will take in Greece and I want to make sure we are both left completely satisfied. I know that it's been quite some time since you and I had some alone time and I've instructed my dear Aunt to not return until we've properly reacquainted ourselves with one another."

"You know how thorough I am with my agreements and I'm sorry we haven't had much time to ourselves lately. Sitting here looking over your beautiful body, carrying our child is the most stunning thing I've ever seen. I don't know how to occupy my thoughts with anything other than the thoughts of hovering above you as I plunge into your moist opening. Do you know that when you bite your lip like that I nearly cum in anticipation? I want you Samantha, all of you-NOW!" Jason couldn't take it anymore and pulled her onto him bringing each of her legs around him.

Sam caught her breath as Jason pulled her onto him knowing that neither of them could stand it anymore. She pushed him back on the bed with a playful force, his arms were arched where he was almost laying down. It was time for her to claim her man and him her. "Jason, take off your shift and kiss me." Jason ripped his shirt over his head and threw it across the room landing near the door. His hand gripped around the back of her neck fingers lacing through her hair pulling her forward and their lips collided. They kissed like they were racing for control and dominance each one plunging their tongues in a dance. Sam broke away from him and caught her breath just enough to spit out her one unwavering term.

"Before I forget I have one very simple request of you." Sam grinned thinking that Jason wasn't going to see this coming, but sometimes a girl had to fight a little dirty and damn it she had waited long enough.

Jason slanted his eyes and wondered just what kind of mischief his wife was up to "Alright Sam, I'll bite what is your final term?"

"I thought you might see it my way, I want you to go into the bathroom and run a bath for us. If there is even a slight argument from you the deal is off and you will have the most severe case of blue balls this side of the Mississippi and for an added incentive I will remind you of my amazing oral skills. So what will it be Mr. Morgan, do you agree to the terms of the agreement?" Sam bit her lip and gently slid her fingers up and down his chest.

Jason cleared his throat and watched his wife slink off of him slowly kneeling to the ground between his legs. Her eyes were hovering just above his knees gleaming into his and she blew softly against his pulsing erection. Jason growled a little and sat up quickly gripping his hand in her hair bringing her lips to his. "Your wish is my command Samantha."

"Good, now go run the water." Jason stood up and made his way to the bathroom with Sam quickly close behind him. When they came into the bathroom Sam decided to pull her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head with a few straggling hairs gracing her neck. Jason turned the water on and plugged the tub walking up behind her watching her in the mirror. He was mesmerized by her glowing form. Everything about his wife exuded sex appeal and he was reminded yet again how lucky he was to have her as his partner and honored to share a life with her. He kissed her neck with light pecks watching her lean back into him and her eyes closing with soft moans. He bit down lighting on the crook of her neck where it met her shoulder and then nibbled on her ear.

Sam couldn't resist him anymore she had to have his lips against hers, she turned facing him and he cupped her breast with one hand while the other ran down her back to grip her firm ass. She pulled back and instructed him "You have far too many clothes on for my liking, you need to do something about that immediately."

Jason kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks and just as he was getting ready to unbutton his jeans Sam swiftly pushed his hands away. "Tisk, tisk, tisk you know better than to do my job for me." Sam ran her fingers along the seam of his pants and with her right hand she rubbed his throbbing cock. "Tell me what you want Jason." As she continues to rub him up and down his shaft over his jeans she whispered to his ear "Do you want to be inside me? My tongue massaging the vein of your cock? My lips humming around the tip? Do you want to slide inside my wet, dripping lips?"

Jason moaned with every word and idea, it took all of him not to pick her up, rip off his pants and thrust hard and fast into her right now. Jason's eyes were squeezing shut imagining Sam's mouth on his cock and being drenched in her juices. "I want it all Sam, I want to possess every inch of you. Your body fits perfectly with mine and our synchronicity is unparalleled. Please let me show you how much I love you and how we are meant for each other."

Sam stopped stroking him and her breath hitched a little with the sentiment in his words. Tears began to swell in her eyes and she began to smile when she ripped his jeans open and shoved his pants and boxers down. Her eyes were instantly glued to his rock-hard erection and she started slowly kissing her way down his stomach to meet with the tip of his penis in her face. Sam was on her knees looking up into his eyes and she stuck out the tip of her tongue to the tip of his manhood. This time it was Jason's breath that hitched with sensations running through his body. "It's a yes or no question Jason do you want this?" Sam grinned at him as he clenched his fists ready to slam his cock into her mouth.

Jason cleared his throat and bit his lower lip and licked the top with his tongue "Yes. Yes…God yes Sam! Please take me in your mouth baby, I love the way your lips pucker around my cock sliding in and out. The way you swirl your tongue around my shaft and then you hum on the base and it drives me insane. No one has ever been able to please me the way you can, I can't explain how much I worship every inch of you and my God your juicy lips." Jason started stroking her hair as the seductive words left his lips.

Sam blew a little warm breath on the tip and suddenly plunged his penis in her mouth. Sam took the entire shaft into her mouth hitting the back of her mouth. She slowly released back out and ran her tongue along the vein of his shaft. Jason gripped her hair a little guiding her as she took him in and out of her mouth. Sam started to increase the frequency and cupped his balls and as she hummed against him he felt himself getting closer to his climax "Sam, oh. oh. Oh, My God, I'm about to cum baby. Aww aww oh oh oh, I love you baby, both of you" he giggled and pulled her into his arms still looking into her eyes. He brought her lips to his and gently kissed her "Thank you baby! You continue to rock my world."

Sam smiled at her husband and couldn't help the mischievous hint it was laced with "Your welcome, but don't think it means you're getting out of that bathtub with me." Sam winked and dragged him to the tub. Jason held out his hand to help her in and once she was seated he eased himself behind her. He immediately found a sponge and soaked it in the suds and squeezed it slowly out letting the water trickle down her breasts to her erect nipples.

"Does this remind you of anything?" Jason breathed into her hair just as he had that night in Mexico. He then grabbed her hand and began stroking it with the sponge and then traveled the length of her arm. Sam stared at him as he filled her with these bursts of arousing states. Then he turned her face slowly towards him to where their lips were practically touching. He slowly traced her jawline with the sponge and then dropping the sponge and crashing his lips to hers. They kissed deeply and passionately their tongues intertwining in a duel. "Sam, I may need you to lean forward on your knees so that I can wash your back properly."

"Well of course I know you want to be very thorough with this bath. Let me position myself if you can help me a bit." Jason helped her shift her weight to her knees and now she was leaning forward on the rim of the tub with her back perfectly flat and the even best part of all was her round ass pointed right at him. All it took was one glance at those works of art for him to become erect again.

"Are you ready Sam? I know how important cleanliness is to you and I plan on doing some deep cleaning." Jason placed the tip of his penis fluttering by her vaginal lips. Sam wanted to instantly lunge backwards spearing herself with his cock, but she waited patiently for her husband to enter her.

"Clean me now Jason!" That was all it took for him to spear inside her thrusting his hips back and forth. She was so wet in many ways he could feel the water, but mostly her sweet unique juices gliding him in and out. The sponge ran up and down her spine and then made its way to trace her breasts. Sam gasped a little with the suds dripping off her nipples and the sponge running along the underside of her breasts. "Oh, my God Jason you feel so good. Faster baby I want you to pound yourself into me. I want to take it all in all the way to the base feeling your balls bounce off of me."

Jason groaned hearing her talk dirty to him and his sped up and automatically spread her a little wider and took his entire cock into her. His hand was gripping her hip and the other was tweaking her nipple. Sam moaned feeling him play with her nipple. She was almost at her climax in this position Sam found it very easy for him to hit her g-spot and when he hit it, he really hit it. "Jason I'm going to cum baby. Please I want it give it to me more please." Jason began to really speed himself up and her breasts were bouncing and gliding along the water.

"Oh, God yes cum for me baby. I want to hear you cum for me, cum hard for me baby." He pounded more and more and then he felt the already tight walls cinching around his shaft and he knew she was about to explode and she straight up gushed when she came. He felt himself getting to the point of climax and it only took her seizing on his shaft for him to start to convulse and he launched his seed into her. He gripped one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip as he laid himself on her back lightly and he felt her convulse and shake from her shuttering orgasm. They both felt this mixture of being one and supreme ecstasy.

"Wow, I mean I knew you were thorough I just didn't imagine how deep your dedication is to your work." Sam grinned as she tried to bring them back to relax and slump into the tub again. Jason sensed she needed to get off her knees and helped her ease back leaning against him. She felt his semi-hard penis pressed towards the top of her butt cheeks. She was amazed how her husband pleased her and how in sync they were with one another.

Sam and Jason laid in the tub for another 30 minutes when the water began to turn luke warm. They mutually decided to go cuddle in the bed. Jason helped Sam onto the bed and told her he would be right back. He looked through his bag and found just the thing to fit the mood. He brought the oil over to Sam and let out a huge grin. "Sam, I want to pamper you and our child if you will let me."

Sam nodded and they spent another hour caressing each other's bodies and they went a few more rounds of making love and snuggling. As they laid together they both felt a sense of peace and calm that they never felt with anyone else. As they slowed their breathing they heard the tick of the clock taunting them about their looming goodbyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Life After Death – Chapter 10

Author's Note: To anyone following this story I deeply apologize on the delay to follow it up. I've felt a combination of depression and writer's block due to the uncharacteristic actions of my beloved Jasam on GH. Now I'm just straight up pissed so as some of you might see on Twitter I can be vocal hence my support to #BoycottGH. On with my version of the show.

Sam sat up in bed with her mind racing over the most recent events in their lives. Now she had to think of the health and welfare of her unborn child and although she didn't want to leave her family in the state of upheaval she knew in her gut she had to do this.

She eased herself quietly out of bed smirking at how she managed to untangle herself from her husband. Lately she had a severe problem trying to get a decent amount of sleep with the combination of her growing belly and looming delivery and of course her family drama certainly didn't help matters. There was something nagging at her each night and when she was so overcome with the feeling she found solace in looking at the broad sky sprinkled with twinkling stars to help calm her mind. She reached for her star necklace and felt the metal and gems glide between her fingers, her symbolic reminder of her lasting love with Jason.

Looking at the night sky she often thought back to the many nights Jason would find her at the balcony doors with her eyes in wonder and amazement to the vastness of the Universe and how much was truly possible in the world. So often Jason would break her from her trance by wrapping his arms around her waist and snuggling his face into the crook of her neck peppering her shoulder with light kisses. Just a mere breathe would send her reeling and longing to be one with him again. That spot on her neck was _HIS._

Recently Jason has not found her at her usual spot because he was either out on another lead with Curtis trying to figure out who was responsible for Morgan's death or he would be sound asleep. Tonight, he was the later of the two and Sam was a bit grateful for the time to herself and try to gather herself and ready the on-slot of questions that she was sure would start with Danny. Sam loved Danny in such an adoring fashion, his mother hung the moon in his eyes and no amount of candy would sway him from his devotion to his mother. This would be the first-time Jason would be in charge of him and she wasn't quite sold on the thought that he could pull it off on his own.

Sam thought back to the past few months and how every focus seemed to be directed at anything, but their little family unit. Sam understood Jason's drive to figure out what caused Morgan's break from reality and his sudden death and she too was stuck in the midst of her mother's alcoholism and her wayward father's murder attempt upon her mother. Then of course there was the chaotic arrival of her Aunt Olivia that was completely out of left field and though she didn't trust her she somehow understood her yearning to be with the man she loved. If she considered it for too long she would discover the alarming similarities of Floor Whore and her thought to be departed Aunt Olivia, both women couldn't seem to let go of their thirst for men that belonged to other women and would stop at nothing to be reunited.

Sam was uneasy to say the least about this impending trip to Cassadine Island and was banking on her trust and instinct with Lucky. Sam knew in her heart there had to be a significant reason as to why Lucky would go along with Liz's rouse to keep Jason hidden away and hopefully she would get more answers along the way.

Sam was certain that she would be in for one hell of a fight with Jason to let her go to another country and one of which was already filled with danger by herself and pregnant, but she knew if she brought along her own back-up he might be more inclined to let her go so that she would keep the Danny safe at home not wanting to take any more time away from the father and son.

Sam lightly walked over to the bedroom to check on Jason and he was still fast asleep in bed so she decided to call in reinforcements. Sam shuffled through her purse and found her cell phone easing the patio doors open she stepped out into the brisk night air and dialed a number. She tried to keep her voice low as to not wake Jason and hopefully have her plan in place before he woke up.

The phone rang and she prayed he would pick-up and not think she was a maniac. "Fair Samantha? What has you calling as such a late hour?" "Hi Spinelli, I know it is late and I'm so sorry for calling at this hour, but I need your help and you are one of the only people I know I can depend on to help me remotely."

Spinelli gently shut his bedroom door hoping to not to disturb Ellie from her needed slumber and peaked into sweet Georgie's room to see her a drift in dreamland. He made his way to the living room and immediately booted up his laptop sensing he would need to use his cyber skills for this urgent new task from the Goddess. "Of course, the Jackal is at your service Fair Samantha, how can I help you?"

Sam smiled knowing that Spinelli has and will always be a trusted friend and in his own wright her first son. Their friendship began under such odd circumstances, yet that seemed to be the way of it when it came to her roots in Port Charles. Samantha McCall now Morgan did not make conventional friends and for that she knew the people she did have the honor of calling friend were unwavering and she would put down her life for them and on occasion had done so without question.

Sam wasn't sure how to explain to Spinelli what she needed specially because honestly, she wasn't entirely sure what was going on or what was about to happen. "Spinelli, I know that you are aware my thought to be dead Aunt has risen from the dead and before you say it yeah I know it seems both sides of my lineage have a knack with rising from the dead, but I digress anyways I'm fine and I'm with Jason and I will need to leave the country in the morning. I don't have many details and everything is very fuzzy and I have more questions than answers, but what you can do is help track my whereabouts while I'm away and try to keep Jason from pulling his hair out with worry."

"Fair Samantha, I would not normally question the actions of my friend and business partner, but in this matter, I'm stricken a bit dumbfounded as to the timing of this venture and in doing so would it not put you and the impending one in significant danger?"

"Spinelli, I know this is all very complicated and like I said I really don't have all the answers, but what I do know is that my world has been turned upside down in the past 48 hours and now I have to travel to CI without Jason and be treated by some quack that Helena groomed because she poisoned me."

"Oh, my stars Goddess I was not aware of your physical peril after reuniting with Stone Cold. Had I known of this dire state I would have made myself abundantly available to you and whatever capacity I might assist in rescuing from the looming tentacles of death. Might I ask why my Master will not be accompanying his glowing bride on this procedure? I would hope that you have not surrendered to doubt of my Master and his commitment to you and your blossoming family."

"Spinelli, Jason and I are just fine and in fact he would like nothing more than to be by my side through this sadistic voyage, but I would rather he be here for Danny and he's in no position to leave things with his investigation into Morgan's death. Oddly I think this has good timing because Jason will be so preoccupied with Morgan's stuff it will distract him long enough for me to get treated and be back hopefully before this little one enters the world. Oh, and then there is the matter of it being a condition by my dear sweet Auntie Olivia."

"Goddess while I do understand the urgency of seeking the serum to aide your poisoned state I am baffled that Stone Cold was not more insistent on accompanying you. Admittedly I too would want to be by my partner aiding her in every capacity, but it seems you appealed to my Master's logic and convinced him this was the most beneficial route. I trust that you have considered all avenues in this matter and I will do my best to assist you in my inherent skills and my sleuthing of the cyber world."

"Spinelli, I know you're trying to look out for both Jason and I and understandably so we have made our fair share of mistakes both before and after Jason came back to us. Spinelli, they have someone there that is precious to me and I have this unbelievable pull towards it and I felt it the minute Lucky told me why he brought Jake back before and how he betrayed our friendship by helping to keep Jason's identity a secret. While my initial priority was to be treated for this bizarre poisoning from Helena now I'm more intrigued to find out who is there and what tie I have with them. You know my family Spinelli anything and anyone is possible and if my gut is right this is huge."

"Goddess I've trusted you with my life countless times and you've backed me up more than I can imagine I will always help whenever and however I can. I know that I ask a multitude of questions and sometimes without consideration that it might hurt to answer. What I'm trying to say is that I worry about you and trust you implicitly. Now tell me how I can help and hopefully abate Stone Cold's fierce protective stance."

"God, I love you Spinelli! So right now, I just need you to set-up the appropriate tracking modules I won't take any chances having at least you know exactly where I am at all times. After we've set them up and we've gone through a series of test the next matter will be establishing on-going communication with Jason giving him frequent status updates where I am, any odd activity and overall assurance that I'm fine and coming back to my boys soon."

"Your wish is my command Goddess I wish you a blessed journey and a happy return once you are freed of this harmful toxin inhabiting your body. Please keep me appraised at any on goings with your pregnancy or if you feel the desire to unburden yourself of your woes I'm here for you. I know this is a trying time for many people rooted in your life and this matter triumphs all the others, but I implore you to let me know if you at any point wish to be updating on your parental figures."

Sam sighed heavily considering the chaos she was uprooting herself from temporarily and convincing herself that it was the right choice. "I appreciate the offer to update me on my parents, but honestly Spinelli once I found out about this poison winding through my body I lost focus on any of that other stuff. It practically slapped me in the face that neither of these people stop to considered their daughter or future grandson/granddaughter. I'm going to put myself and my child first this time and everyone else can figure their shit out on their own. I'm done being a doormat and a shoulder to turn to in times of despair yet absent when I need it in return. I'm sorry Spinelli I kind of went off on a tangent there, but simply stating I don't wish to be updated on my parents."

Spinelli considered her answer and still wondered if he should follow his own instincts and come back to Port Charles and keep an eye Stone Cold. "Roger that Goddess considered the matter closed. I think we've established a layout of the plan and next I will execute the tracking modules and let you know of the results. I will await your initiation of operation Stone Cold update on Fair Samantha and I dearly hope this resolves quickly. Blessed journeys."


	11. Chapter 11 - Introductions

Life After Death – Chapter 11

Introductions

 _Author's Note: Thank you all for reading my last chapter I had lost my motivation to write for a while and honestly became immersed in other fan fiction stories there are truly some amazing writers here and other sites. I mainly wanted to use the last chapter to move the story along and hopefully give some better understanding of Sam's POV and where her focus resides._

As Sam crept back into the bedroom she was somewhat relieved that Spinelli would be keeping an electronic eye on her and relaying her location to Jason. Next, she needed to disengage from the sick domestic violence circle her parents were currently involved with. Sam felt a twinge of guilt for leaving town now in the midst of all the drama, but she had to put the health and welfare of her immediate family first and if she was honest with herself she would admit that the added stress was not helping her existing issues.

Sam checked the time on her cell phone and realized it was still far too early to call any of her other family members so she set a reminder to call later in the morning. Sam was contemplating who might be best suited to intercept or intervene depending on the case at hand when dealing with her parents. She would love for Diane to rip her mother a new one and slap some sense into her for even considering another go with Julian, but true to her dear mother she would try and defend the sick bastard to the end.

Sam tried to settle her rising temper considering all the pain and danger both of her parents had selfishness involved their children in and she flashed to the time that her own life had been threatened by the man she loved. The irony was thick that Alexis was the conduit that pushed Sam and Jason a part the first time leaving her alone and vulnerable in the hospital and all the times she lectured Sam on the dangers of the mob little did she know the greatest threat to her and her kids would be her very own parents. Yes, she was shot on accident being in Jason's arms, but what hurt more was the lasting resentment she carried from 4 tiny and impactful words "I WILL KILL YOU!" Sam shivered at the thought and glanced over to the fireplace recalling the shattered glass and heated words that seared a painful reminder on her heart of how deeply she and Jason had hurt one another.

Sam placed a protective hand over her stomach just as her baby started kicking up a storm letting her know that she needed to relax and leave the past in the past. Sam wondered if she was being a hypocrite by telling her mother to stay away from her father and yet she herself reunited with the very man who threatened her own life, but the main difference is that Sam knew Jason would never follow through on his threat and while it broke her heart it also made her finally open her eyes to the disgusting path both of them had been traveling. Sam remembered after that confrontation feeling broken and vulnerable and yes, she started her seduction of Lucky as a means to get revenge on Liz and Jason she did in fact grow to love and connect with Lucky. It was that love and connection that made her feel the immense betrayal when Lucky returned with little Jake and kept quiet about Jason.

Sam sat on the couch trying to settle her racing thoughts and rest before Jason joined her and it would be time for her to head towards treatment on Cassadine Island. Considering the time and the blanket of stars still covering the night sky Sam decided she had one place she needed to visit before leaving Port Charles. Sam rubbed her tummy again reassuring her child "I think it is about time we introduce you to your big sister. She isn't here to touch or hug, but she is with us every day and I feel her in my heart and know she is watching over us. So, kiddo what do you say we go for a walk and have a chat with your big sissy?" The child's response came in the resounding kick to Sam's bladder and she signaled that was her que to go to the bathroom and get going.

Sam bundled herself up and reached for the door seeing the guards on either side of the door she instructed them that she had somewhere to be and was not trying to escape her fate. "Look I know you are both doing your jobs and I don't want to make this harder on either of us so I will comply to one of you going with me and I ask if my husband wakes up please tell him I will be back and I needed to visit our daughter." The guards sighed heavily seeing that this feisty beauty was not backing down and it might be easier to just let her get it over with so she could get back and they all could get things on to the next phase.

Snow still covered the ground in the park and as she rounded the corner her breath hitched a bit when she saw her daughter and brother's names. Sam knelt down and removed the leaves and snow from the name and read aloud Baby Girl McCall. "Hi Lila, it's your momma. I know it's been a while since we've talked and I'm sure you've been working double duty watching over your little brother and this newest one well I've got a big favor to ask and that is I need you to watch over your daddy. You and our love for you is what brought your dad and I together and I will never forget it and now you will have another little one to watch over. I can just imagine you playing in your Great Grandma Lila's rose garden and your Aunt Emily tucking fresh flowers behind your ears." Tears cascaded down Sam's cheeks as she clung to the fantasies of her first born being with them all reunited and watching over those they love.

"Mommy has to go away for a bit to get treated for of all things being poisoned by my own step-grandmother. I know that Helena cursed me, but this wasn't exactly what I thought she meant on that fateful day of her in her dying bed. Lila, I miss you and wish you were with us every day I try to imagine what you would look like now being on the verge of a teenager and what interests you. I'm so sorry I didn't do more to keep you safe and I know that though your dad and I split up for a while he still carried you in his heart. You were our daughter no matter the biology involved and I just wish we had the opportunity to raise you and watch you grow, but…" Sam started to sob feeling the overwhelming rush of loss that she never saw or held her first child.

Sam wiped away her tears with the bottom of her long shirt. "I didn't mean to detour the reason I came here in the first place. Lila Athena Morgan, I would like to introduce you to well actually we haven't decided on a name yet, but if my dreams really do come true this is Emily Alaina Morgan. I never thought I would be a mother in the first place after I lost you Lila and then was shot I had all but given up entirely on the prospect of being a mother and then by some miracle I heard about the reproductive reconstruction surgery and I knew I had to at least try. God that seems like so long ago Jason had thought that he lost Jake to Luke's drunk driving and Carly was trying to push Jason and I into having a baby to ease his grief and pain. Little did I know that I would be a good candidate for the procedure and opted to at least see if the procedure was successful and give myself the choice and opportunity to be a mother if and when I saw fit." Sam couldn't believe the obstacles her and Jason had faced regarding fertility and them having a family.

Sam shifted herself on the ground propping her stomach up a bit with a small pillow the guard had thought to snag before they left. "I'm not sure why I'm rambling, but it's fairly obvious that I am and I'm trying to avoid the real heart of the matter which is that I'm scared Lila. I'm scared that if I don't get this mysterious treatment from the quack Helena groomed I will not only lose this baby, but I might not make it myself and though I miss you dearly our time to reunite is not now. I've just found your dad again after I thought I lost him for good and I finally have the family I've dreamed about and though I wish we had that with you I have to take this chance and make sure this baby and me are going to be around for a long time specially to watch your dad polish his gun when this little one goes on her first date. Lila, I can't even imagine how your father will respond, but you will have a front row seat so do me a favor kiddo twinkle a few stars in the Orion constellation to let me know you are giggling."

Sam raised from the ground grabbing onto the guard's arm to stand upright, she sluffed off the leaves and snow that had gathering around her legs while on the ground. She knelt down slowly placing two fingers to her lips and then softly placing them on her name. "I love you baby girl, you are always in my heart." Sam stood again letting a single tear fall from each eye. She was ready for this voyage and knew without question she would do anything to keep her kids safe that was her promise to Lila.

Sam arrived back at the apartment approximately an hour and a half after she left and apparently that had given her sleepy giant enough time to rise and start the second round of attacks on her plan to go to Cassadine Island without him. She opened the door gently hoping that he would still be asleep and they could have the excuse in the morning that she needed to leave right away not leaving any chance to change her mind. "Samantha Morgan, what the hell has gotten into you? First you slap me with the fact that you've contracted some mysterious poison issued by your whack job step-grandmother and now I find you sneaking out in the dead of winter in the early hours of the day after you've already been kidnapped. Sam, I'm trying really hard to keep an open mind and trust your instincts, but this…this sneaking out in the middle of the night to visit Lila seems even a bit much for you Sam."

Sam comes in the door and slams her jacket on the desk glaring at her husband. Either this is going to be extremely helpful or a colossal cluster fuck. Sam geared herself for a fight, but what her hubby didn't know was that this was about to get ugly and dirty really quick. "Who the fuck does you think you are trying to control my every move treating me like a child? Do you remember the last time you tried to take away my choice Jason and how well that worked out making decisions for me and about me? You listened to of all people Alexis my dysfunctional mother who has currently reached an all-time low. You let Alexis "fucking DA" Davis get in your head and seemingly convince you that your life was too dangerous for me and that if you loved me you would walk away. The same woman who is currently rekindling the flames of toxins that is remaining of her relationship with Julian, yeap that's right Jason Alexis is considering taking him back after he tried to kill her. So, in retrospect do you think that was a wise choice?" Sam was fueled by her hatred for how her mother turned the man she loved against her and she claimed in love and protection.

Sam leaned on the desk a bit shaken with lifting that burden that she had been harboring for quite some time. Her eyes glanced from the desk up to the ceiling and she took a deep breath to try and center herself.

Watching his wife release the demons that she'd been carrying between them he knew this was her way of creating space. Jason knew that it would be easier for Sam to leave him and Danny and go to Cassadine Island mad or upset at him rather missing his touch every second. Trying to stop this painful conversation from injuring either of them further Jason approached Sam and pulled her close to him cradling her in his neck. "Sam, I know what you're doing and it's not necessary at least for me. I'm sorry for not believing in your abilities and trusting you could handle going to Cassadine Island without me. Sam, I'm worried that there is something much bigger at stake here and neither one of us is prepared to face it. I know that Helena has something more planned when you arrive there and my gut is telling me it will change our lives forever." Jason cupped Sam's face in his hands and gently leaned down to peck her lips.

The two stayed in the moment until the urgency to reunite once more overtook them both. Sam slammed the door behind her and bolted the door turning back to see the fire and lust burning through her in his eyes. She gasped a little and almost lost her balance to see such desire and the center of it love. She pulled him close clenching his skin through his clothes aching to feel him before she leaves. She thought about how much they have changed and even their intimate quirks were a bit different and things were about to get a whole lot more complicated with this trip.


End file.
